<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Honey, Hot Cocoa by Vanitelamort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354286">Sweet Honey, Hot Cocoa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort'>Vanitelamort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weus Omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Keonhee, Alpha!Yonghoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Dongmyeong, Beta!Harin, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Omega!Dongju, Omega!Giwook, Omega!Hwanwoong, Omega!Hyungu, Omegaverse, Some smut in some chapters, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, relationship, sex scenes, tw: sexual assault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongmyeong always worried about his twin, especially since discovering Dongju was an omega. Their family was mostly betas, a rare alpha here and there but very rarely any omegas. Even Dongmyeong himself was a beta. They all knew how hard it was for omegas, how easily they could be hurt by the alphas of the world and Dongmyeong felt protective of his brother. </p><p>Dongmyeong wants nothing more than to keep Dongju safe but sometimes it's not that easy. Set years before Citrus Bites, Cinnamon Kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Ju Harin/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Son Dongju | Xion/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weus Omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is set before Citrus Bites, Cinnamon Kisses. If you've read that fic you will know some of the future events in this one. This is pretty much the lead up to that but through the members of Onewe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong always worried about his twin, especially since discovering Dongju was an omega. Their family was mostly betas, a rare alpha here and there but very rarely any omegas. Even Dongmyeong himself was a beta. They all knew how hard it was for omegas, how easily they could be hurt by the alphas of the world and Dongmyeong felt protective of his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since their fifteenth birthday, alphas had been coming out of the woodworks. Doing what they could to talk to Dongju and always disregarded Dongmyeong which typically worked against them. The young omega hated when people mistreated his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't protect him forever," Hwanwoong said. The short omega was two years Dongmyeong's senior and the club president of the school's dance club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Dongmyeong sighed. "But I can do my best. I'm just worried about an alpha sweeping him off his feet and mistreating him. You know how alphas can get."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were sitting in the dance studio, resting from practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take offence to that," Keonhee said as he sat down with them. He was the only alpha Dongmyeong liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe Keonhee could date Dongju," Hwanwoong suggested offhandedly. Keonhee's ears went red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think Dongju would want to date Keonhee," Dongmyeong responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Keonhee asked, sounding more offended than he did before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong shrugged before taking a sip from his bottle. "Just don't think you're his type," he answered. "Besides, you're not interested in him are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I'm not. Still feel offended. I think I'm gorgeous and any omega would be lucky to have me," Keonhee poked his tongue out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you can barely say three words to any omega except me," Hwanwoong teased as he poked Keonhee's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to scare them," Keonhee pouted. "Everyone keeps thinking alphas are scary and I really don't fit that mold but no one will give me a chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll find an omega one day," Dongmyeong said as he patted Keonhee's knee. "Or you could date a beta. I heard that's becoming more of a thing lately. Never have to worry about hurting them during heats seeing as we don't have them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Keonhee sighed. "I think for now I'll just worry about my studies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably a good idea given how low you scored in maths. Never get into a university with those test results," Hwanwoong said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee made a whining noise. "Don't remind me. Only person who got lower was that gingerbread beta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong frowned. "Harin?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know him?" Keonhee asked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's in a band with Giwook and another omega," the beta answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of Giwook," Hwanwoong said as he shuffled closer to Dongmyeong. "Have you asked him out yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong felt his ears go red. "Can you stop with that? He's an omega, I doubt he'll say yes. Besides, we've been friends for ages, I don't want to ruin that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong sighed as he got to his feet. "You're going to regret it if you don't go for it. Come on Keonhee, we should head home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee got up. "See you tomorrow, Myeong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong waved the two goodbye, watching as they left before getting up and collecting his belongings. He knew it was about time to go find Dongju. He hoped his omega twin had managed to keep himself out of trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luck was not on his side, as he spotted Dongju talking to a couple of older alphas. He could see them being very friendly to Dongju. The omega was naive, typically thinking Dongmyeong was overreacting and that alphas weren't as bad as he made them out to be. The beta walked up to them, standing next to Dongju and gaining the attention of the two alphas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi there," the shorter one smiled. He was still tall but the alpha beside him was taller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Dongmyeong said back, his tone short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be Dongju's twin. He was telling us about you. I'm Sangwook, this is my friend Kwanghoon," the alpha said, his tone remaining friendly but Dongmyeong didn't trust him. Just because the alpha was smart enough not to put down Dongju's beta twin didn't mean he was a good alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongmyeong," the beta said to introduce himself. "Come on Ju, we should be heading home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. It was nice to meet you both," Dongju smiled as Dongmyeong started pulling him away. "See you around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too, Sugar glider," Sangwook said as he waved to them goodbye. Something about the nickname irked Dongmyeong, it carried that smugness of an alpha who believed the omega was now theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should be careful around alphas, Ju," Dongmyeong said as they were walking home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were just being friendly. They're new to the school," Dongju said, his tone quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alphas shouldn't be trusted," Dongmyeong warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You keep saying that but I've never been hurt by an alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because they're trying to trick you!" Dongmyeong yelled, making his brother look away. Dongmyeong sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell. I'm just worried about you getting hurt, Ju. This world isn't always kind to omegas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Dongju said as he looked back at his twin. "But you can't expect me to live in fear of every alpha there is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just, please be as careful as you can," Dongmyeong stopped walking. Dongju stopped and looked back at his brother before walking up to him and pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong felt a little better hearing those words from Dongju but still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day at school. Dongmyeong watched as Dongju talked to the two alphas from the day before. They were both still being very friendly. The beta wanted to go stand beside Dongju, making sure they weren't taking advantage of his brother but he knew it would upset Dongju. It would make him feel like Dongmyeong didn't trust him to keep his promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll be ok," Giwook said, grabbing the beta's attention. He was sitting close to Dongmyeong as they ate their lunch. Their legs were touching and it was making Dongmyeong feel strange inside. He desperately wanted to hold the omega closer, inhale the hot cocoa scent of his. It made him feel like a hypocrite, knowing this is what alphas felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I'll ever stop worrying," Dongmyeong stated as he moved the food around on his tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Giwook smiled, making Dongmyeong's insides twist. He wished he didn't have a crush on his best friend, it made things for himself complicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Giwook exclaimed, as if just remembering something. "My parents are going away for the weekend. You should come stay over. I always get antsy when I'm home alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Dongmyeong smiled. "Haven't had a sleepover in ages."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook grinned happily, his hot cocoa scent becoming richer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are your bandmates going to come as well?" Dongmyeong asked. "I've been wanting to get to know them better seeing as they keep stealing you from me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but you need to bring your dance friends. We can have a full on sleep over with games and junk food," Giwook's eyes lit up as he excitedly clapped his hands together. "And don't forget Dongju either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't," Dongmyeong smiled. He found himself looking forward to the sleepover party. Dongju finally stopped talking to the alphas and walked over to Dongmyeong and Giwook, sitting opposite them. He was smiling happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem happy," Giwook commented. Pink dusted Dongju's cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a good talk with Sangwook. He's really sweet," Dongju said as he fiddled with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still think you should be careful of him, Ju," Dongmyeong said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Myeong, it's fine. He's really nice. Besides, you're friends with Keonhee and he's an alpha. He's not scary, right? Maybe you just need to give Sangwook a chance you will see," Dongju argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should invite him to my sleepover," Giwook suggested. Dongmyeong looked at him like he was mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He said. "We're going to have another alpha there, why not let Dongju invite him too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Myeong. Sangwook is really sweet and I think I might have a crush on him," Dongju admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You barely know him, Ju," Dongmyeong stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you can have crushes on people you barely know," Dongju pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it makes you feel better, Dongmyeong. I'll invite my neighbour over. He's an alpha but he's really nice and will help keep Sangwook in check. Also if they come over just before my parents leave, dad can suss him out. He's very protective of me since discovering I'm an omega," Giwook smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sighed. "Fine, so long as your neighbour comes over and your dad suss him out, I'll be ok with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju bounced happily in his seat, clapping his hands together. Giwook joining in, equally as excited but for other reasons. Dongmyeong couldn't help but smile at the two excited omegas. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, did you manage to ask Dongmyeong over?" Hyungu asked as he tuned his guitar. <br/>"I did," Giwook said happily. "However..."<br/>"Oh I don't like the sound of that," Harin commented.<br/>"Shush," Giwook pouted. "I did manage to ask him to come over and he said yes. And then he asked if you two were coming too and I panicked and said yes. And his two friends from the dance club are coming. As well as Dongju, and Dongju's new alpha friend. Also I'm going to invite my alpha neighbour to put Dongmyeong at ease with having Dongju's new friend around."<br/>Harin and Hyungu just stared at him in disbelief. Silence falling upon them as Giwook shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. <br/>"So, you two are going to come right?" Giwook finally asked. <br/>"I guess we don't particularly have a choice," Harin sighed. <br/>"What's the alpha/beta/omega ratio?" Hyungu asked.<br/>"Three alphas, two betas and four omegas," Giwook answered. Hyungu looked unsure, Giwook understood why. The older omega wasn't overly fond of alphas.<br/>"Fine, but I'm sticking to Harin and Dongmyeong. Don't want to go near the alphas."<br/>Giwook nodded. "That's ok."<br/>"You'll never date if you keep that up," Harin said. "You'll be an old maid."<br/>Hyungu snatched Harin's drumstick and poked the beta in the side.<br/>"Hey, stop it," Harin complained as he tried getting his stick back. "Give it."<br/>"I'm not going to be an old maid. I'll find myself a nice beta," Hyungu stated as he handed the drumstick back. <br/>"Betas don't like dating omegas," Harin noted. "Not that I think you don't stand a chance with Dongmyeong," he added quickly when Giwook's face fell. <br/>"That's the worst thing. Not knowing if he would be interested because I'm an omega," Giwook spoke quietly as he hugged his knees. "Why couldn't I have been born a beta?"<br/>Hyungu and Harin walked over to the young omega, sitting on either side of him and pulling him into a group hug. Vanilla and gingerbread scents engulfing him. <br/>"Don't be sad," Hyungu said as he ran his fingers through Giwook's hair. <br/>"We both believe Dongmyeong will say yes. Who wouldn't want to date a cute omega like you?" Harin questioned, his hand softly rubbing Giwook's back.<br/>"I'm glad I have you guys," Giwook said with a small smile.<br/>"We're a pack, you'll always have us," Hyungu smiled. "So, let's start preparing for this sleepover party you're apparently now having."</p><p>The weekend came quickly and Giwook found himself getting nervous. He wished he had said no about his band mates coming, he wanted to spend time with just Dongmyeong but it was too late now. So instead him and his pack came up with an idea. There were limited places to sleep, so Giwook was going to suggest Dongmyeong sleep in his bed. After All they had been best friends for a long time, this wouldn't be the first time they'd shared a bed for a sleepover. <br/>The doorbell ringing made Giwook jump as he was getting the snacks ready. His father answered the door, his parents were close to being ready to leave. <br/>"Ah, Yonghoon," he heard his father say. <br/>"Which one is Yonghoon again?" Hyungu asked.<br/>"Next door neighbour," Giwook answered as he went to the front door, finding Yonghoon and his father talking. Yonghoon was one of the alphas his father trusted around him. <br/>"Hey Yonghoon-hyung," Giwook smiled. <br/>"Hey, there's an alpha out there waiting. Said he got here a bit too early and doesn't know any of you except for an omega named Dongju," Yonghoon said, pointing over his shoulder.<br/>"Yeah, that's Dongmyeong's twin's friend," Giwook explained.<br/>"I'm sure how comfortable I am with the alphas you have coming," his father commented. <br/>"Keonhee is a sweetheart. Sangwook I don't really know but that's why I invited Yonghoon," Giwook smiled, hoping that would calm his father's worries.<br/>"You make sure you protect my little Giwook," his father said, pointing at Yonghoon with a stern look. <br/>"Always," Yonghoon promised. Giwook rolled his eyes before heading out the door to meet with Sangwook.<br/>"Hi there," he said, giving the alpha a smile. The alpha looked at him with a bored and indifferent expression. Sangwook looked him up and down, not seeming impressed. Giwook felt uncomfortable under his gaze. A strange warm scent swirled around in the air, like the smell from a heater as it warmed the house or clothes fresh out of a dryer. It wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't something Giwook had smelled from an alpha before. <br/>"Um…" Giwook didn't like the alpha, a bad feeling grew inside of him. "The twins should be here soon. Would you like to come inside and meet everyone else?"<br/>"I think I will wait for Sugar glider," Sangwook said, his tone holding that of an arrogant alpha. Giwook stepped back, not liking being close to the alpha. When he could smell cloves, he relaxed, knowing Yonghoon was close by.<br/>"Are you sure?" Yonghoon asked. Giwook looked up, seeing the older alpha standing right behind him before looking back at Sangwook.<br/>"I'm sure," Sangwook answered, his eyes narrowed. <br/>"Come on, Giwook. You need to introduce me to your friend," Yonghoon smiled. Giwook nodded and followed the alpha inside.<br/>"I don't trust him," Yonghoon said, once the two were inside. <br/>"I know what you mean," Giwook agreed as he hugged himself. "Dongmyeong has been complaining about him because Dongju is getting close to him. He's worried for his brother."<br/>"I would be too. I'll keep him in check tonight."<br/>Giwook smiled at Yonghoon before they entered the back rec room they were using for the sleepover party.<br/>"Harin, Hyungu, this is Yonghoon," Giwook said. <br/>"Hey," Harin smiled with a small wave. Hyungu looked a little stunned, staring at Yonghoon. <br/>"Is he ok?" Yonghoon asked quietly. Harin clicked his fingers in front of Hyungu, snapping him out of it.<br/>"Sorry," he said as his ears went red.<br/>"That's ok," Yonghoon chuckled. <br/>"Oh," Giwook murmured, realising what was happening. "I think he likes you."<br/>"Shut up," Hyungu growled. "I was just surprised by the sudden alpha."<br/>Giwook was tempted to tease his friend but decided to spare the older omega. <br/>The doorbell rang again.<br/>"That might be Dongmyeong," Giwook clapped excitedly as he ran out of the room, heading to the front door. His father had answered the door again, now talking to Dongmyeong who was in the process of introducing his dance friends and Sangwook. Dongju was holding onto Sangwook's arm, smiling happily. The alpha had a pleasant smile on his face as he acted nicely in front of Giwook's father. This made Giwook's insides twist as the bad feeling inside got worse. <br/>"Hey," Giwook said, plastering a smile on his face. "Come on through."<br/>The group bid goodbye to Giwook's father before following him through the house to the rec room. Hyungu was keeping himself far away from Yonghoon as the alpha was talking to Harin. He was trying to include Hyungu but the omega was resistant. <br/>"Alright, everyone is here so time for introductions," Giwook clapped his hands together, getting the attention of the three already in the room. <br/>"We already know Sangwook, Keonhee, and Hwanwoong," Harin stated. <br/>"I mean, they are all in the same class as us," Hyungu pointed out.<br/>"Hi," Keonhee smiled with a wave. <br/>"Ok, but Yonghoon doesn't know them so shush," Giwook said. "Yonghoon-hyung, you already met Sangwook and this is Keonhee, this is Hwanwoong and this is Dongmyeong's twin Dongju."<br/>Everything seemed to go smoothly as everyone started talking to each other. Hyungu, true to his word, stayed away from the alphas. Sitting close to Giwook and Dongmyeong as they talked to Hwanwoong. Keonhee, Harin and Yonghoon were all together chatting happily while Dongju and Sangwook sat just a bit away from Dongmyeong's group, talking quietly to each other. Music was playing quietly, a playlist of random songs Giwook liked. <br/>Keonhee suddenly gasped, getting everyone's attention.<br/>"Giwook has Just Dance! Can we please play?" He asked with puppy eyes. Giwook laughed.<br/>"Sure, let me set it up," he said with a smile as he got up and got the system ready for them to play. <br/>"Let's do Omegas vs Alpha/betas. One of the alphas can be a referee," Keonhee stated. <br/>"I'll referee," Sangwook volunteered. "Cause unless you want half your stuff destroyed by my two left feet, it would be better for me not to dance."<br/>Dongju giggled, playfully slapping Sangwook's shoulder. <br/>"You can't be that bad," he said. <br/>"Oh trust me, I am," Sangwook chuckled. Giwook found himself hating how friendly the alpha was pretending to be. He was doing a good job pretending while in the presence of Dongju. It made Giwook worry that the omega was falling into a trap.<br/>They played a few rounds of Just Dance, the alpha/beta team doing a lot better than the omegas, much to Hwanwoong disappointment. <br/>"I honestly didn't expect Harin to be good," he stated. <br/>Harin scoffed, looking offended. "Just cause I spend most of my time sitting behind drums doesn't mean I don't know how to dance," he said before doing a shimmy.<br/>"Oh my god, Harin no," Keonhee laughed. "I can't unsee that. How am I meant to go to class everyday with you now?"<br/>"Oh I know you liked it," Harin teased as he pumped his eyebrows twice.<br/>"You were amazing, Sugar glider," Sangwook complimented Dongju as the omega returned to his side. Dongju smiled up at him happily as he snaked his arms around the alpha's waist. <br/>"I'm not that good," he said. "My brother is a better dancer."<br/>"He probably is but my eyes were stuck on you," Sangwook murmured as he tentatively touched the side of Dongju's face.<br/>Dongmyeong silently gagged, his back turned to the pair so only Giwook and the others saw. If it was Dongju with anyone besides that alpha, Giwook would have thought it was cute. <br/>"I'm afraid I have to leave now," Sangwook announced. <br/>"You're not staying the night?" Giwook asked, confused. <br/>"My family is iffy about me staying out with people they don't know. They said I could have until 10," the alpha explained. Giwook looked up at the clock, noting it was five to ten. <br/>"I'll show you out," he smiled. Sangwook kissed Dongju's forehead before bidding the omega goodbye and following Giwook through the house. <br/>"I hope you had fun," Giwook said as he looked back at Sangwook with a smile. The alpha again had the indifferent look on his face.<br/>"Hmm," he hummed with disinterest. Giwook couldn't wait for the alpha to be gone, grateful he wasn't staying the whole night. An expensive looking car pulled up into the driveway as Giwook opened the door.<br/>"Always on time," Sangwook sighed as he made his way past Giwook, not saying another word to the omega as he got into the car. Giwook watched with a frown as the car pulled out and drove off. The alpha left a bad taste in Giwook's mouth and he felt concerned for his best friend's twin. It was evident that the omega was falling hard for the alpha and Giwook feared it was already too late, that the omega was now trapped in a way that none of them would be able to release him from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyungu woke up, in the middle of the night, feeling flushed and hot. He untangled himself from Harin's limbs, careful not to wake the other two omegas and stumbled on his way to the bathroom. His body felt like it was cramping. He got to the bathroom, using the wall as support as he closed the bathroom door. He was in heat, normally he was better at keeping track of his heats but he was still young and they were still random at times. He wondered if the two alphas sleeping nearby had triggered him. Either way, he was stuck in a house with two alphas. One he kinda knew and one that was still a stranger to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door startled Hyungu, he didn't say a word as he cowered in the corner. He wasn't sure who it was but he hoped it wasn't one of the alphas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door cracked open, sounding loud to the omega as a head poked in and the smell of cloves filled the small room. It was the older alpha, Yonghoon. He locked eyes with Hyungu, a concerned expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you ok?" He asked as he stepped into the room. Hyungu hugged his knees close to his body, ignoring the overwhelming feeling to jump the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm ok," Hyungu finally answered, his voice strained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you gone into heat?" Yonghoon asked, his voice soft as he crouched down to Hyungu's eye level but still keeping a distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu nodded, keeping his eyes away from Yonghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there someone who can come get you from home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu shook his head. His family had gone away that weekend, he was originally going to go with them but instead got roped into Giwook's sleepover party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to get one of the other omegas or one of the betas?" Yonghoon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Hyungu answered, his mind was feeling foggy. He unwrapped his arms from his legs and crawled over to Yonghoon. The alpha stayed still, watching him careful as he got closer. He reached up, touching the side of Yonghoon's face. He wanted the alpha so badly as he leaned towards him, their lips a fraction apart before he felt a hand on his shoulder. This stopped him as he stared at Yonghoon, surprised with how close he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm flattered, really but not like this," Yonghoon smiled softly. "Come on, let me take you back to the others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha got to his feet, grabbing Hyungu's hand and bringing him up too. Hyungu could feel his face heat up in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not normally like this," he said in a timid voice as Yonghoon led him back to the rec room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ok. You're not the first omega to do that around me, doubt you'll be the last," Yonghoon stated as he offered the embarrassed omega a smile. Hyungu looked away, not fond of the feelings it was causing inside of him. His eyes fell on their hands, Yonghoon was holding his as they walked through the house. The physical contact didn't help much with the situation but he didn't pull his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who should I wake?" Yonghoon asked in a quiet voice, making Hyungu realise they had reached the rec room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harin," he answered. Yonghoon let go of his hand, much to the omega's disappointment and went over to the sleeping beta, shaking him awake. Hyungu watched as the two spoke in quiet tones, Harin getting up and going over to Hyungu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" He asked. Hyungu started nodding before it turned to shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, knowing Giwook, he'll still be awake," Harin said. They left the rec room, the alpha staying behind and went to Giwook's room. Harin knocked on the door softly, hearing some shuffling before it opened. Giwook was indeed still awake but they could see Dongmyeong fast asleep behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me you weren't doing anything creepy," Harin joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I was just watching him sleep. That's not creepy," Giwook said. Both Hyungu and Harin gave him a look that made him look away in guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, it's creepy. Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Giwook asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've gone into heat," Hyungu explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, come on in," Giwook ushered the two into his room. The three got on Giwook's bed, waking Dongmyeong in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" He asked, voice deepened by sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyungu's in heat so he's going to stay in here with us," Giwook explained. Dongmyeong reached over to the older omega, pulling him down onto the bed and snuggling close with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll keep you safe from the alphas," Dongmyeong murmured before falling back to sleep. Hyungu looked at Giwook surprised and confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's kinda adorable," Harin noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Giwook agreed with a giggle. He laid down on Dongmyeong's other side, his arm going over Dongmyeong while his hand grasped the back of Hyungu's shirt. Harin laid on Hyungu's other side, covering them all with a doona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we add Dongmyeong to our pack?" Hyungu asked as the beta's honey scent washed over him, making him feel better along with Harin's gingerbread and Giwook's hot cocoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's what's Giwook's trying to do," Harin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh," Giwook hushed them. "Let's sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu smiled happily as he made himself comfortable between the two betas and tried his best to keep his mind off of Yonghoon. Unfortunately for him, he just couldn't as his instincts began taking over. Everyone around him was asleep as he pulled himself out of the pile, careful not to wake a single one and made his way out of the room. He followed the faint scent of cloves through the house, it didn't lead to the rec room but instead to the front door. Hyungu followed it outside, wondering for a moment if the alpha went home before seeing Yonghoon lying on the front lawn staring at the sky. He looked over to the omega, noticing him immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go back inside," he stated. Hyungu walked over to him and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be near you," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon sighed but didn't say another word as the omega laid down. The two staring at the night sky in the crisp cold night air. Hyungu felt some relief from his heat symptoms with the cooling air as his senses came back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you out here?" Hyungu asked, turning his head to look at the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like the smell of vanilla," was the answer given. Hyungu quickly looked back up at the sky, ignoring the feelings those words stirred up inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know we just met and you spent a majority of the time avoiding being near me and the other alphas, but I find myself drawn to you. You can say no, but could I take you out on a date after your heat is over?" Yonghoon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu's mind went haywire as his fight or flight reaction kicked in. He got to his feet and ran back inside, leaving the alpha behind as he went back to Giwook's room. Waking everyone up as he slammed the door. He leaned against the door, trying to control his breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's happening now?" Dongmyeong pouted as he rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok, Hyungu?" Giwook asked, noticing the older omega beginning to hyperventilate. Giwook got out of the bed as Harin sat up and stretched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon just asked me on a date," Hyungu managed to get out as he slid to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that it?' Harin asked with a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is serious!" Hyungu half yelled as he finally got his breathing under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's kind of sweet. How did he ask you?" Giwook crouched down beside Hyungu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were lying on the front lawn because I wanted to be near him and he was out the front. My instincts took over for a bit but the cold air brought me back so I just lied down with him. I asked why he was out there and he said he liked the smell of vanilla," Hyungu explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww," Giwook cooed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, we were staring at the stars and he said that I could say no but he wanted to take me on a date after my heat was over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?" Harin asked. Dongmyeong was now sitting up, invested in what was happening. Hyungu hid behind his hands as all eyes were on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say anything, I ran away," he admitted quietly, peeking through his fingers..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that poor alpha is lying on the front lawn, after asking an omega out who decided to run away instead of responding?" Dongmyeong raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I panicked ok!" Hyungu could feel tears forming. "I've never been in this situation before. I've never been so drawn to an alpha and I don't know what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, do you want to go out with him?" Giwook asked with a gentle tone. Hyungu looked at him with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so," he answered, talking slowly. "I've never liked an alpha before but my instincts were kind of taking over and made me go to him. I'm just worried because I don't know him and I'm scared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook pulled Hyungu into a hug. "It's ok to be scared. I can vouch for Yonghoon, he's really nice and caring. Even dad likes him, maybe a bit too much. Dad keeps saying I should find a nice alpha like Yonghoon but I know what he really means is, I should date Yonghoon. Which is creepy with the age difference."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu let out a small laugh. "Your dad doesn't know about your crush, I take it," he said softly so only the other omega would hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't but I know he won't care who I decide to date," Giwook smiled. "Should we go talk to Yonghoon and make sure he's not stewing in anxiety?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I think I should wait until after my heat to decide about the date," Hyungu stated. Giwook nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on then," he said with a smile as he stood up and helped Hyungu to his feet. The two left the bedroom, finding Yonghoon as he was coming through the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I was worried I scared you," Yonghoon chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry for asking you for a date out of the blue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ok, um, are you ok to wait for an answer after my heat?" Hyungu asked. He was holding Giwook's hand, using the younger omega as an anchor to keep his instincts from taking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind. Giwook has my number, he can give it to you. I was going to head home, I know it might be harder for you if I stay around seeing as you came looking for me. I rather avoid something happening," Yonghoon explained. "Take your time and if the answer ends up being no, then so be it. No hard feelings. I'll understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu made a small noise in the back of his throat as feelings for the alpha got stronger. He was nothing like other alphas Hyungu had encountered, he wondered if it was due to the alpha's age and the fact Hyungu only had experience with alphas at the high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make sure he messages you," Giwook promised when Hyungu didn't say a thing. "Goodnight Hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Wookie," Yonghoon chuckled. "And goodnight Hyungu. It was nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu nodded before realising he should say something. "You too. Goodnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook pulled Hyungu along, bringing him back to the bedroom as Yonghoon left. Hyungu's heart was beating fast and he felt dizzy and flustered. He wasn't sure about the feelings he felt for the alpha, they felt new and weird but at the same time nice. He wondered if they would remain after his heat ended. Part of him hoped they would.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harin was the first to wake up, tangled up in the limbs of his pack and Dongmyeong. He pulled himself out of the pile, shaking out his limbs as he headed out of the room. He went to the kitchen, his mouth feeling dry. He found the small omega, Hwanwoong searching through the cupboards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking for something?" Harin asked, startling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Hwanwoong smiled sheepishly. "I'm just trying to find something to eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down, I'll make us something," Harin offered with a smile. Hwanwoong sat down on a stool at the kitchen island while Harin made his way through the kitchen. He had made enough food in this kitchen to know exactly where everything was. He could feel the omega watch him as he worked. He was also able to pick up the scent of lilies. He turned and looked at Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you spreading your pheromones out?" Harin asked with a confused frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong's eyes widened with surprise as the smell started dying down. "Sorry, still don't have the best control," he laughed nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin smiled softly. "That's ok. Giwook and Hyungu are the same. Usually whenever they feel strong emotions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink dusted Hwanwoong's cheeks. "Is that so?" He asked as he scratched the side of his face. "I guess I'm just excited for food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," Harin chuckled as he looked away, deciding to spare the omega from any teasing. He knew omegas well enough from being around Giwook and Hyungu to know the pheromones were for another reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you making?" Hwanwoong asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Omurice. Is that ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin went about making breakfast for the omega, setting it out in front of Hwanwoong once it was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hwanwoong smiled. Harin leaned against the kitchen counter, watching the omega enjoy the food. He never really took too much notice of Hwanwoong, mostly due to assuming the omega was dating Keonhee. But he had learned the two were only friends and it got him seeing Hwanwoong differently. The omega was cute and short, with a friendly personality that seemed to easily draw people in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was planning on going to the movies tonight. This new thriller, can't remember the name but would you like to come with me?" Harin asked. Hwanwoong stopped moving, his fork hovering just in front of his mouth as he looked at Harin stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um…" He put the fork down. "Just us two?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, if that's ok. Otherwise we could invite along Giwook and Dongmyeong. Make it a double date," Harin smiled. Hwanwoong didn't say a word as he stared at Harin, the seconds ticking by as silence fell over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" Harin asked, frowning slightly and worried he made the omega short circuit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you to ask me out," Hwanwoong said quietly, his ear going red as he avoided any eye contact with the beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I don't like dancing around the topic like Giwook. I rather take the shot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like that," Hwanwoong smiled as he finally locked eyes with Harin. "Sure, I'll go to the movies with you. And we'll bring along Giwook and Dongmyeong. It'll be good to finally get those two to admit their feelings for each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right? Giwook is convinced Dongmyeong won't go for him cause betas don't typically date omegas. I keep telling him he definitely has a shot with Dongmyeong," Harin chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongmyeong has a similar line of thinking. Honestly, I think they would make an adorable couple," Hwanwoong smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you two talking about?" Came a voice as Keonhee walked into the kitchen, Dongju following after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongmyeong and Giwook," Hwanwoong answered. "We're going to go on a double date tonight with them, once we let them know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee frowned as he looked from Hwanwoong to Harin. "Wait, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harin just asked me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee raised his eyebrows as he looked back at the omega. "And you didn't consult me? I'm hurt Woongie," the alpha pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only promise to consult if an alpha asks me out. Never said anything about betas," Hwanwoong pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I suppose that's true," Keonhee took a seat next to Hwanwoong. Dongju taking a seat on the omega's other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you make us that?" Dongju asked, pointing at Hwanwoong's half eaten breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, want some too Keonhee?" Harin asked. Keonhee nodded in response. Harin set out to make the two breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you asked Hwanwoong out," Giwook said as he was going through his wardrobe for clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised too," Hyungu commented from Giwook's bed. He sounded tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's cute," Harin shrugged. "Besides, we're in high school. Might as well date someone before we graduate. Either it'll work out or it won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin was sitting on the bed, combing his fingers through Hyungu's hair to help him relax. The entire room smelled like vanilla, not that Harin or Giwook were bothered by it, both enjoying the oldest omega's scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, you should be glad. We roped both you and Dongmyeong into a double date. I'll stick to Hwanwoong and you two can finally get together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Giwook hummed, sounding unsure. "What if I do something stupid and it just ruins my friendship with Dongmyeong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if it goes amazingly and you two end up together til you're old?" Harin countered. "Look, if it doesn't work out, I'm sure you both can work to remain friends. Sometimes you just need to go for it and see what happens. Better for it to happen now, than you suppressing your feelings for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook sighed. "I suppose. I just feel nervous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be fine," Hyungu stated, sitting up so he could see Giwook better. "Dongmyeong really cares about and from what Harin said, sounds like he likes you just as much as you like him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, ok," Giwook took a deep breath. "We have a couple of hours until we're meeting them at the cinema right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin nodded. After breakfast, Hwanwoong, Keonhee and the twins left with Hwanwoong and Dongmyeong promising to meet Harin and Giwook at the cinema for the double date. Both Dongmyeong and Giwook had been surprised but agreed to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, I have enough time to look good," Giwook stated as he continued looking through his wardrobe. Harin decided to lie down, have a quick nap. Hyungu snuggled up with him, happy to use his chest as a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin was shaken awake by a semi-panicking Giwook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to be late," he complained, forcing the beta out of bed. Hyungu made a noise in protest before grabbing a pillow and snuggling with that instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not even ready," Giwook whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine like this," Harin yawned and stretched before scruffing up his hair and combing it back with his fingers. Giwook let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be late if we don't go now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, ok, let's go," Harin said as he pushed the omega to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have fun," Hyungu called out, his voice heavy with sleep. The two left, taking the bus to get into town. Arriving at the cinema just as Hwanwoong and Dongmyeong arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Harin smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey," Hwanwoong beamed as he took Harin's hand and dragged him into the cinema, leaving the other two behind. "They need alone time if this is going to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin chuckled. "I guess that's true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder, noting that Giwook and Dongmyeong were walking in together but both looked nervous. It was endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we're on a date, you need to pay more attention to me than to them," Hwanwoong stated as he poked the side of Harin's face. Harin looked down at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'll buy the tickets and snacks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong grinned. "Good, at least you know how to treat an omega."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the tickets and snacks were bought, Hwanwoong dragged Harin to the back row, despite his protest saying the middle row was better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather be able to hide," Hwanwoong stated as he pushed Harin to the back corner. "Plus, it'll be easier to keep an eye on Dongmyeong and Giwook."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we were meant to be paying attention to each other?" Harin questioned with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're meant to pay attention to me," Hwanwoong corrected with his tongue poked out. This just made Harin chuckle as he settled into his seat. They watched as Dongmyeong and Giwook sat down a few rows ahead of them. The two were talking, the nervousness appearing to have vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think they're taking this serious as a date or do you think they still don't think they have a chance with the other?" Hwanwoong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's a tough one. They've been friends for a long time, transitioning to being a couple would be difficult," Harin answered as he wrapped an arm around Hwanwoong's shoulders, the omega happily snuggling up to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You smell so good," Hwanwoong hummed happily. "Though it is making me want gingerbread."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin laughed quietly. "Yeah, I get that a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two went quiet as the movie started playing. Hwanwoong remained snuggled up to Harin, occasionally hiding in the beta's chest during scary parts. Harin could see Giwook doing the same to Dongmyeong, which made the beta smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the movie, the four decided to go get dinner. The two omegas walked ahead, talking about how scary the movie was as Dongmyeong and Harin followed behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have fun?" Harin asked. "Giwook looked quite content snuggled up to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's always been like that when we go to the cinema," Dongmyeong stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you think you have no chance with him? How blind are you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong looked at Harin with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, Dongmyeong, I am tired of hearing Giwook talk about you. You should ask him out properly, I can tell by how you act around him you like him more than just as a friend," Harin stated. Dongmyeong looked back at Giwook and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do but I'm scared of losing our friendship if we don't work out as a couple," Dongmyeong admitted quietly. "I love him so much. Losing him is something I fear so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get that, I do. It can be scary but wouldn't you rather give it a go rather than one day you both dating other people and yet having a longing for each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Dongmyeong hummed softly. Harin really did understand the younger beta's feelings. It was a lot for a teenager and there was a lot that could happen but the more he saw the two interact the more he felt they were meant to be together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Hwanwoong said, making both betas look at him. In front of Hwanwoong stood an annoyed alpha that the omega had run into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pay attention more, omega," the alpha growled as he pushed past the omegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, he said sorry," Harin glared at the alpha, making him stop. The alpha glared back as a smoky scent swirled around them. They remained glaring at each other, Dongmyeong trying to settle the two as the omegas cowered together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha sighed before turning to Hwanwoong. "I'm sorry, I'm in a bad mood but taking it out on you when you apologised isn't right. But please pay more attention to where you are going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ok," Hwanwoong smiled softly. The alpha glared at Harin one last time before pushing past the beta and continuing on his way,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harin-hyung," Giwook stood before Harin. "You shouldn't do that. What if he decided to fight you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin scruffed Giwook's hair. "It's fine, nothing bad happened. I couldn't just let him treat Hwanwoong that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Harin," Hwanwoong smiled as he grabbed Harin's arm and cuddled up to his side. "It was kinda nice having a beta defend my honour against an alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still," Dongmyeong said. "You should be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, ok. Let's go get dinner. I'm starved," Harin smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook and Dongmyeong both sighed as they walked ahead, Harin following behind with Hwanwoong still holding his arm and staying close to his side. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yonghoon was sitting, shirtless next to an omega, also shirtless. The two were volunteer guinea pigs for a first year a/b/o genetics research student. They both had cotton cloths, soak in some kind of chemical draped over their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You both got another five minutes," the student, Youngjo, stated as he looked at his watch. "Just keep sending out pheromones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know this is tiring to do right?" The omega asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, you'll be fine Geonhak," Youngjo waved him off. Geonhak grumbled under his breath. Yonghoon had only just met the omega but he was curious about their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you two dating?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few years ago back in high school yeah but we didn't really suit each other," Youngjo answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak nodded in agreement. "We're better as friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I get that," Yonghoon smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have an omega?" Geonhak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet but I did meet this cute vanilla omega. Friends with my neighbour," Yonghoon answered. Youngjo looked at him with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your neighbour, the high school student omega? Don't tell me you're into a teenager, that's creepy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's in his third year, besides it's not creepy. I'm only about four years older," Yonghoon tried to argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Youngjo hummed unconvinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is he like?" Geonhak asked. Yonghoon looked at him and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's really adorable. Met him about a week ago. Giwook, my neighbour, asked me to come over because one of his friends was inviting an alpha they didn't know so they wanted me there to keep him in check. Vanilla Bean spent the entire night avoiding me, sticking to the betas and omegas. I think he hadn't had many good experiences with alphas. He ended up going into heat, I found him in the bathroom and took him to his friends but not before he almost kissed me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to let him but I would have felt bad so it wouldn't be worth it," Yonghoon explained. "He ended up seeking me out again but thankfully his senses came back to him. I decided to ask him out. He wants to wait until after his heat to answer so I might poke Giwook to see if Vanilla Bean is out of his heat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you're definitely smitten if you've already claimed him with a nickname," Youngjo pointed out. He walked up to Geonhak and began removing the soaked cotton cloth with gloved hands. Cinnamon flooded the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I am," Yonghoon chuckled nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's cute," Geonhak said. "I would love to have an alpha be smitten with me and not try and take advantage during my heat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never took advantage of you," Youngjo frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you weren't smitten with me. You didn't even give me a nickname."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, yeah you got me there," Youngjo placed the cloth into a bag before changing his gloves and moving onto Yonghoon. Yonghoon's shoulder felt cold the moment the cloth was removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this for again anyway?" Yonghoon asked as he watched Youngjo work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spice based scents. Normally I would get an alpha and beta but luck blessed me with a spicy omega," Youngjo winked at Geonhak who just frowned in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucky you," he said with a deadpan tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not get a beta as well?" Yonghoon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't know any with spice based scents and I hate vetting out potential candidates. I rather get people I know are reliable," Youngjo explained. He connected the bags up to a large vacuum like machine and sucked the air out of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get you two to return in a week to do this again and make sure you keep writing in these journals," Youngjo held up two books. Yonghoon and Geonhak put their shirts on and took a journal each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, who wants to go out for drinks?" Youngjo grinned as he clapped his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm out, I've got school work to do," Geonhak said as he headed to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you staying over tonight or going home?" Youngjo asked before the omega left. Geonhak paused for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll stay over, pretty sure I've left all my text books at yours. Don't come home too drunk," Geonhak warned before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you two aren't dating but he stays over?" Yonghoon asked with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're a part of a pack with a beta and my Jellybean," Youngjo answered as he began packing away the equipment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jellybean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The omega I'm dating. Got to be the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, I really should introduce you two. She likes meeting my friends," Youngjo smiled. "If she wasn't working tonight I would invite her out for drinks. So you in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure, but you're paying," Yonghoon stated as he clapped Youngjo's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah," Youngjo agreed. "Let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon felt dizzy, he had too much to drink but that usually happened when he matched the younger alpha drink for drink. Youngjo held his alcohol a lot better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another?" Youngjo asked, smiling like an idiot as he held up his empty glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I really shouldn't otherwise I'm just going to pass out," Yonghoon laughed. "Get me water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo nodded as he got up and walked to the bar. Yonghoon watched him, leaning on his hand with his elbow on the table. He then looked around the bar, at the other patrons. It was mostly alphas and betas, a rare omega here and there but always with an alpha. That was when his eyes fell on a familiar pair, a pair who were too young to be at the bar. He pushed himself up to his feet and made his way over to them, stumbling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi there, Space Heater," Yonghoon said with a wiry smile. Sangwook looked up at him with a glare, Dongju shrinking into his side, trying to make himself small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correct me if I'm wrong, but pretty sure you are both underage. Him especially," Yonghoon flicked his wrist to gesture at Dongju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off, Clover," Sangwook growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Yonghoon hummed as he tapped his chin. "I'm going to say no and for Dongju to come with me right now. You don't want to be here kid, don't let this alpha pull you down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangwook got to his feet, grabbing at Yonghoon's shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave now, Clover. Before I knock your teeth out," Sangwook lifted up a fist, threatening Yonghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kid, if you have to use a fist to fight me, then you're weak," Yonghoon stated as he sent his pheromones out. He could see Sangwook falter under the sudden assault. One thing Yonghoon learned early on, pheromones had a power. The stronger an alpha was, the stronger their pheromones were and most teenage alphas were painfully unaware. Sangwook let him go and dropped to his knees, coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju was cowering, Yonghoon's scent overwhelming him as well. Yonghoon stopped sending out his scent as he grabbed Dongju's hand and got him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let me take you back to Giwook's. I doubt your parents will be happy if I brought you home drunk," Yonghoon said. Dongju went to protest but the alpha held his hand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't argue or I will take you home to your parents," Yonghoon warned with a frown. Dongju stayed quiet and nodded, tears beginning to well up. They headed for the door, momentarily stopped by Youngjo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you off to?" he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taking this kid home. Thanks for the drinks, I'll catch up with you later," Yonghoon answered. Youngjo lifted his drink up as a sort of goodbye salute before walking away, not acknowledging the timid omega. Yonghoon walked with Dongju, holding the young omega's hand to avoid any alpha they past getting ideas. Yonghoon hailed a taxi and got it to take them to his house. Dongju didn't say a word and avoided looking at the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, Dongju, I get you might be smitten with this alpha and that's fine but don't let him convince you to do stuff like this. It won't end well for anyone," Yonghoon warned. Dongju didn't respond but did sniffle slightly before wiping his face with his sleeve. Yonghoon sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the young omega. He sent a quick message to Giwook to meet them at his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Yonghoon's house, Dongju exiting first as Yonghoon paid the driver. Giwook and his packmates were all sitting out front of Yonghoon's house. Dongju went straight to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to sleep," Yonghoon heard Dongju say as he approached the teenagers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can all sleep here. Avoid any parents finding out about you, Dongju," Yonghoon said as he unlocked his front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon lives alone," Giwook explained as the teens followed Yonghoon inside. "But has a couple of spare bedrooms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Yonghoon hummed as he went to the kitchen, desperate for water. He grabbed a water out of the fridge and sculled the whole bottle before noticing Hyungu watching him. The other three teens had disappeared down the hall, Giwook knowing full well where the spare rooms were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Yonghoon said with a smile. The world was still spinning around him, he hoped it would stop soon as he leaned on the kitchen counter to keep himself steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Hyungu returned timidly. "I'm sorry I haven't messaged you yet. Giwook was trying to convince me but I just wasn't sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, if you don't want to, it's ok," Yonghoon stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not it. I do want to go on a date, I've just never dated anyone before nor did I ever think I would want to ever date an alpha," Hyungu admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon chuckled softly. He looked at Hyungu with a happy smile before an overwhelming desire to throw up came over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One sec," he said as he grabbed the bin and threw up in it. "Fuck, last time I drink with that smokey bastard," Yonghoon grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" Hyungu asked, already by the alpha's side and rubbing his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just drank too much," Yonghoon answered before throwing up some more. Hyungu left his side but by the sound of the tap running, Yonghoon easily guessed why. The omega returned with a full bottle of water, handing it to the alpha who took it gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry you have to see me in such a state," Yonghoon said before guzzling the bottle. Washing the rancid taste of alcohol and stomach acid from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ok," Hyungu smiled softly, his vanilla scent spreading out. Yonghoon breathed it in and let out a content sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really do like your scent, Vanilla Bean," he said with a smile. Hyungu's ears went red as he looked away flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like your scent too," Hyungu looked back at Yonghoon. The alpha reached out, touching the side of Hyungu's face gingerly as his alcohol fueled brain told him to just kiss the omega. He leaned forward before stopping himself as his senses came back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," he said as he pulled his hand away. "That was a b…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu cupped his face suddenly and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and hesitant. Hyungu pulled away with a look of surprise on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what just came over me," he admitted as he got to his feet. "I think I should go check on the other," and with that he scurried away, before Yonghoon could make heads or tails of the situation. The omega had kissed him, he hadn't expected that. He sat with his back to the kitchen counters, stunned but thankfully not feeling sick anymore before a smile spread across his face and for a moment he felt like a lovesick teenager. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong was seeing red by the time he rocked up at Yonghoon's house. It was early that morning he saw the messages from Giwook and Dongju. Dongju had tried downplaying what had happened that night but Giwook told the whole story, including the fact Dongju was drunk by the time he got to Yonghoon's. Dongmyeong pounded on the front door, not too surprised when Harin answered. He didn't say a word as he pushed past the other beta and followed his brother's sugary scent to a lounge room where he found the three omegas sitting together on a couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Myeong, I can explain," Dongju said as he jumped to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can explain?" Dongmyeong asked with a joyless laugh. "Really? Ok then, explain why the fuck you were at a bar, getting drunk with that alpha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook invited me out. Said it would be fun so I went. What's wrong with wanting to hang out with him?" Dongju pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He got you drunk, he could have hurt you if Yonghoon hadn't been there to take you home," Dongmyeong yelled. "Why can't you see that Sangwook isn't a good guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't you see that he is?" Dongju yelled back. "So what if I went out and got drunk, heaps of people do it. We were just having fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fun? You could have gotten hurt. What if another alpha decided to take you? As if that knothead could possibly keep you safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing bad happened, ok. Can't we just drop it? I made a mistake, fine, I can admit to that but nothing happened. I'm ok," Dongju stated, calming down his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to break off whatever you have with Sangwook now," Dongmyeong growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, why should I? Just because you're blinded by your hate for alphas doesn't mean I should have to suffer. Sangwook is an amazing guy, he's kind and cares about me," Dongju glared at Dongmyeong. The others in the room just stayed quiet, watching the twins as they fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's using you!" Dongmyeong shouted, throwing his hands up in disbelief at how blind Dongju could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He warned me you would be like this," Dongju stated. "That you would try and force me away from him. I didn't want to believe that, I wanted to believe you would let me date him without hassle, that you would see he's a great guy who really likes me. That's why I was so happy to bring him to Giwook's the other night, for you to see what I see but obviously you're too fucking blinded. Maybe if you stopped focusing so hard on my love life, you might actually grow the balls to ask out Giwook. Of course, we both know you'll just be a beta tester…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong slapped Dongju, hard. Anger fueling him at what his brother was saying. The room fell completely quiet, Dongju's hand went over his cheek as tears welled up into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you," Dongju spat out, his voice laced with venom before he ran off down the hallway. The sound of a door slamming shut soon followed. Dongmyeong stood there, shaking with rage with his hands balled up into fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongmyeong?" Harin spoke first, keeping his tone leveled and gentle. The two omegas were unsure, huddled together and staring at Dongmyeong with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong wiped away a stray tear before turning and heading for the front door, he needed to leave. He was stopped by a hand reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling him into a bedroom. He looked up at Yonghoon surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard what happened," he said. He looked tired, obviously having been asleep before Dongmyeong turned up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The more you try and convince him that Sangwook is a bad person, the more Dongju is going to resist and the more likely you're going to lose him," Yonghoon explained as he let Dongmyeong go and walked over to his bed. He sat down and cradled his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, my head hurts," he mumbled. Dongmyeong let out a sigh, his anger dissipating as tears began to flow. He walked over to Yonghoon's bed and sat down beside the alpha. Yonghoon lifted his head up to look at Dongmyeong before putting an arm around the beta and pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do I do?" Dongmyeong asked, his voice breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the time being, you need to be there for Dongju. Continue being a support, even if that means pretending you think Sangwook is alright. If you keep your connection to your twin strong, if Sangwook tries to isolate Dongju it won't work as well. You need to prove to Dongju that the things Sangwook says about you are wrong. Obviously the alpha knows you are against their relationship and he's not afraid to show his true self around us when Dongju isn't around but that's just so he can convince your brother that we're against him," Yonghoon explained. "And be gentle with your approach. It's all about bringing to light what Sangwook is doing but Dongju needs to be the one to see it. We can't force him to see it because he just won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what if none of that works?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon sighed. "I can't tell you that he'll be fine and will make the right decisions. You're both young, you're both going to mess up and you're both going to get hurt. That's a part of life. But through it all, you two will always have each other. Whether you remain in the same pack or in separate ones, you will both always have a shoulder to lean on with each other. But you need to be careful to maintain that for the time being."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok," Dongmyeong sniffled. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything for Giwook's crush," Yonghoon chuckled. Dongmyeong scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why you all keep saying it," Dongmyeong murmured. "Even if we did date, eventually he'll want an alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon tightened his hug. "You shouldn't talk yourself down like that. Trust me, that little omega is head over heels for you, you just need to make a move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think so?" Dongmyeong asked as he looked up at the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, in fact that double date you went on, he was a bit disappointed you didn't make a move. Though I did chastise him for not making a move either. Oh, young love. I do not miss it," Yonghoon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we're both scared of the same thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I know. You both care about each other greatly and throwing a relationship into the mix can be scary but if neither of you do a thing, you'll both regret it and even if it does change everything, well that's just inevitable. Change will always happen, it's best to be prepared. How things are isn't how they are always going to be," Yonghoon let out a small grown as he pulled his arm back and cradled his head. "And never match another person drink for drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to get you something?" Dongmyeong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, there's aspirin in the kitchen. Ask Giwook, he'll know where it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong got up, heading out of the room and back to the lounge room. Giwook was sitting alone, hugging his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Harin and Hyungu?" Dongmyeong asked. Giwook jumped, looking over at the beta surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're with Dongju, calming him down," Giwook explained as he looked away from Dongmyeong. "I'm too angry at what he said to you to go near him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fair. Um… Yonghoon asked me to get him aspirin. He said you would know where it is," Dongmyeong said. Giwook nodded as he let his legs go and got up. He showed Dongmyeong to the kitchen and went searching through the cabinets, pulling out a packet of aspirin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go," Giwook smiled, handing the packet over. Dongmyeong loved when Giwook smiled, he always found comfort from the omega's adorable smile. He thought about what Yonghoon said as he reached out and grabbed the aspirin, his hands brushing against Giwook's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get a glass of water," Giwook grabbed out a glass and filled it up, handing it to Dongmyeong once done. Dongmyeong looked at the items in his hands before putting them onto the counter. Giwook looked at him confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong took a deep breath as he looked at his best friend, the person he loved the most in the entire world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" Giwook asked. Dongmyeong nodded his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just got something on my mind," he answered. He swallowed as he plucked up the courage to cup Giwook's face and pulled him into a hesitant kiss. The room flooded suddenly with a rich hot cocoa scent as Giwook made a small happy noise. Dongmyeong pulled away, feeling anxious about what he just did. Giwook was looking at him with wide, bright eyes, filled with nothing but happiness and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you go out with me?" Dongmyeong asked as he let his hands drop away from Giwook, his heart beating out of his chest. A high pitched noise emitted from the omega as a grin spread across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he answered happily, wrapping his arms around Dongmyeong and burying his face in the beta's neck. Dongmyeong wrapped his arms around Giwook, lifting him up and spinning them around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About time," a voice startled them both as they let go of each other and looked at the owner. Yonghoon was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also badly need those," he reached past them and grabbed the aspirin and glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Giwook gave a nervous chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got distracted," Dongmyeong smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy for you both. But no more high pitch noises, I can only stand so much," and with that the alpha left them be. Dongmyeong and Giwook looked at each other before falling into a fit of nervous laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I should check on Dongju," Dongmyeong stated. "But afterwards, we should go get lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook nodded happily before showing the beta to the bedroom Dongju was hiding in. They found Dongju on the bed, Harin and Hyungu on either side of him, talking to him. They looked up at Dongmyeong and Giwook as they entered, both getting up to let Dongmyeong go to Dongju. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ju," Dongmyeong said softly, his brother refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and for slapping you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju shook his head before looking at Dongmyeong with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said, Myeong. I just wish you could see what I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you do and maybe I will with time. I love you Ju, you're my little brother and I just want to protect you but I know I need to let you do your own thing. I can't shelter you forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju threw his arms around Dongmyeong, pulling him into a tight hug. "I hate when we fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do too," Dongmyeong wrapped his arms around Dongju. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much Myeong. I promise I'll be careful with Sangwook. If he does something bad, I'll come to you for help," Dongju said, his voice muffled as he buried his face in Dongmyeong's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully you're right about him, Ju, because I want you to be happy," Dongmyeong tightened his hold on Dongju. The two stayed hugging each other, the others in the room joining in. The room filled up with all of the scents, creating a sweet, warm mix that felt soothing to the soul.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Rape implied</p><p>There has been a time skip of three months</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How long since you two started dating?" Hyungu asked as he tuned his guitar. The question directed at Giwook was making an anniversary card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you asking?" Harin questioned, throwing a frown at the omega. "We all started dating someone around the same time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has a point," Giwook said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you're the only one out of all of us celebrating each month," Hyungu shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't celebrate every month," Giwook pouted. "We just happen to make sure we have a date night on the same date each month, like a proper guarantee date night. This is going to be our third month anniversary. I'm happy with how well it's been going and I want to give him a card showing him my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should make Yonghoon-hyung a card for putting up with you, Hyungu," Harin grinned as Hyungu glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Putting up with me? More like putting up with all of you guys. I'm the only one he actually wants there," Hyungu poked his tongue out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he likes when we're all over. He's always been a lone wolf but lately, he's been really happy having us around," Giwook smiled. "Maybe he could be our pack leader. Would be better for us to have an alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So our pack has gone from just us three to what like seven of us?" Harin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seven?" Giwook asked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, us three, Yonghoon-hyung, Dongmyeong, Hwanwoong and Dongju."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As well as your relationship is going with Hwanwoong-hyung, I'm pretty sure he's still fairly attached pack wise with Keonhee-hyung, so I wouldn't count him as a part of our pack just yet. And Dongju is very attached to that alpha still," Giwook stated. "Much to Dongmyeong's displeasure. You should see Sangwook around their parents. He's an absolute sweetheart, even when Dongju went into heat and was unable to help clean up after dinner, Sangwook was more than happy to help. If I didn't encounter his true self at school so much, I would be fooled into thinking he was a good alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of scary. Like waiting for a bomb to go off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook and Hyungu both nodded in agreement. Giwook heard his phone chime and checked it, seeing a new message from Dongju asking to meet him in the omega change rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to go do something," Giwook said as he packed up his stuff. "Dongju is asking me to meet him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weird," Hyungu commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not particularly," Giwook smiled as he headed for the door. "I'll see you guys later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he made his way to the change rooms, he couldn't help but agree with Hyungu's comment. Dongju rarely messaged him, especially to meet him somewhere in the school. Not that they weren't close, it just wasn't typical. He made it to the change rooms, going in and finding no one around. He frowned before the sound of sniffling reached his ears. He looked around, finally finding Dongju curled up in one of the showers. His clothes were ripped up and Giwook's eyes widened at the bloody bite mark clearly visible on Dongju's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongju," Giwook spoke softly as he kneeled down beside the trembling omega. Dongju looked up at him, fearful for a moment before jumping at him and wrapping his arms around Giwook. He buried his face in Giwook's neck as he cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, I'm here," Giwook said as he rubbed Dongju's back softly. "Did Sangwook hurt you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju shook his head. "He didn't mean to. I went into heat suddenly and he sent him into a rut. He lost control but he didn't mean to hurt me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook frowned. It was plain to see Dongju was making excuses but he chose to say quiet for now. Dongju needed comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurts," Dongju cried. "I know he didn't mean to but it does hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh," Giwook hushed Dongju softly, holding the omega tightly and spreading out his pheromones in an attempt to help calm Dongju. "I'll call Dongmyeong and tell him…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no," Dongju panicked, pushing away from Giwook to look into his eyes. "Dongmyeong will think Sangwook did it on purpose. He won't understand. Please, just keep it between us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about the bite? Dongmyeong will see that and ask questions," Giwook pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I hide at yours for a couple of nights?" Dongju asked. "I don't want to go home. I don't want any of my family seeing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents will freak out too if they see it. We're only teenagers, we're not meant to have bites," Giwook stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," Dongju pleaded. Giwook sighed, not sure what to do. He thought about taking Dongju to Yonghoon but was certain the alpha would make them get Dongju's parents and brother involved. The sound of a door being kicked opened made both of the omegas jump as they huddled closer together. The smell of gasoline spread throughout the change room as footsteps got closer. Giwook tried to not cough but was soon overwhelmed, they both were as an alpha stepped into view. Sangwook's friend, Kwanghoon, was looking down at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, here you are Sugar Glider. Sangwook-hyung was worried after you ran off," Kwanghoon crouched down, his tone feigning worry. "He's terribly sorry for hurting you, completely cut up over it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is?" Dongju asked, looking at the alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, poor thing. He can't believe he hurt you like that. You know he loves you right?" Kwanghoon asked. Dongju nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you love him too, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Dongju nodded. Giwook wanted to talk but any attempt to speak was met by a threatening glare from the alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't want him to keep worrying now do you? You should go back to him. He's hurting, knowing he caused you pain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju let go of Giwook and got to his feet. "Where is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where you left him, crying his poor little heart out. You better hurry," Kwanghoon stood up straight, moving aside so the omega could leave. Giwook wanted to call after Dongju, to tell him not to leave but he was unable to speak as Kwanghoon's scent slammed down on him, overwhelming him badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, what do we have here? You're that cute little omega Dongju's brother is dating. You should be with an alpha you know. I guess high school is the time for beta testing," Kwanghoon grabbed hold of Giwook's arm and forced him to his feet. "You should dump that beta, be with me instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwanghoon pushed Giwook against the wall, grabbing his wrists and pinning him there. He leaned down towards the omega, to his neck and inhaled deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I just love hot cocoa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook wanted to fight back but fear gripped him. Kwanghoon let go of Giwook's wrist, only to put a hand at the omega throat as the other slipped under his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your skin is so smooth, Cocoa Powder. So nice to touch," Kwanghoon murmured, his lips close to Giwook's ear. His hot breath made the omega shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwanghoon pulled away from Giwook, removing his hand from under Giwook's shirt and his hand from Giwook's neck. He let out a sigh, an expression of annoyance running across his face momentarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook-hyung wants me to bite you," Kwanghoon stated. "Force a rift between you and Dongmyeong. I don't particularly want to force an omega to be attached to me forever. So you have a choice, break up with Dongmyeong and I'll leave you alone, that should be enough for the beta to be distracted from his brother or I bite you. Your choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook looked at Kwanghoon with shock and fear running through him. Neither choice was pleasant but one obviously won over the other. Being bitten by an alpha wasn't ideal. Though the connection could be scrubbed, the process only had a 70% success rate and it did carry the risk of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you both doing this?" Giwook asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook-hyung wants Dongju. He's not going to stop until that omega is all his. Which, given he was able to bite and mate with Dongju, he is succeeding. Dongmyeong is probably his biggest thorn," Kwanghoon explained. "Look, be grateful I'm giving you a choice, if Sangwook knew about this he'll have my head because I am meant to bite you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll break up with Dongmyeong," Giwook muttered, refusing to look at the alpha anymore. "I don't want to be bitten."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good choice, Cocoa Powder," Kwanghoon grinned. He went to leave when they heard the change room door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," he growled. He grabbed Giwook and closed the shower's curtain. He put his hand over Giwook's mouth, his other arm around Giwook's throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sent out your pheromones and mask mine," Kwanghoon hissed. "I can't afford to get expelled for being in the omega's change room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook did what he was told, out of fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Giwook?" A voice called out, Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit," Kwanghoon hissed. He let Giwook go, pushing the omega out of the shower. Giwook stumbled forward, colliding with Hwanwoong. The two ended up on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow," Hwanwoong whined as he pushed Giwook off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Giwook apologised before a gasoline scent overwhelmed him. Kwanghoon stepped out of the shower, looking down at the two omegas. Instinctively, Hwanwoong pulled Giwook behind him. Putting himself between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not meant to be in here, Kwanghoon," Hwanwoong growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're a strong one," Kwanghoon grinned as he grabbed Hwanwoong's hair and dragged him to his feet. Giwook cowered on the ground, unsure what to do. He wanted to help Hwanwoong but couldn't move. Hwanwoong went to slap Kwanghoon but the alpha grabbed his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, play nice and I won't hurt you or Cocoa Powder," Kwanghoon grinned evilly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you, Kwanghoon. I will tell the teachers you were in here harassing omegas," Hwanwoong growled. Kwanghoon jerked Hwanwoong's head to the side and clamped down on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Hwanwoong pleaded, his voice meek. Giwook stared at them in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't bite me," Hwanwoong begged. Kwanghoon chuckled as he pulled away from Hwanwoong's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm not going to actually bite you," he said as he threw Hwanwoong to the ground. Giwook grabbed hold of Hwanwoong, pulling him into his arms as the older omega shook. A hickey now on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and tell the teachers, but if you do I will make your life a living hell," Kwanghoon warned with a growl. "Giwook, you better break up with Dongmyeong soon or I will definitely bite you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the alpha left the two omegas alone. They waited until they were sure he was gone before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does he mean?" Hwanwoong asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He gave me a choice. He bites me or I break with Dongmyeong. Sangwook has bitten Dongju and I'm pretty sure he also raped him," Giwook explained. "I don't know what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Giwook's eyes, Hwanwoong wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could tell Dongmyeong," Hwanwoong suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, then Kwanghoon will know and will come after me," Giwook said fearfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll all protect you. We'll tell your parents, we'll tell Dongmyeong and we'll tell your pack. I promise you, we won't let them hurt you," Hwanwoong said as he held Giwook tightly, letting the younger omega cry into his shirt. Giwook didn't want to hurt Dongmyeong, he didn't want to be without him but he was scared, so very scared of Kwanghoon. But he did believe Hwanwoong's words, that he would be protected. He just hoped they were indeed true. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Sexual assault (scene not written out but implied)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything felt tense. Since Giwook told everyone what happened between him and Kwanghoon, and what Sangwook did to Dongju, everything felt tense. Giwook was avoiding school, too scared to be anywhere near Kwanghoon and Dongju hadn't been at school for days, missing to the group but Dongmyeong confirmed their parents knew where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do your parents know about the bite?" Hyungu asked. Harin and him had joined the dance club temporarily, both missing their third and using Dongmyeong and his friends to fill the gap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Sangwook and Ju came over with his parents and they all talked. They managed to convince mum and dad that it was accidental but it's happened now and Dongju was acting like he was fine. I tried talking to him but Sangwook wouldn't let him leave his side," Dongmyeong explained. He was sitting against the dance studio's wall, hugging his knees. Hyungu and Hwanwoong were sitting on either side of him as Keonhee and Harin were sitting in front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's going to be living with Sangwook. I don't know what to do. I've tried contacting him but that alpha must have taken his phone. Ju should be returning to school soon though, I'll have to use that time to talk to him," Dongmyeong let out a trembling sigh. "I honestly feel lost. I don't know what to do. How can my brother still think Sangwook's a good guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe this is what they mean when they say love is blind," Harin offered. They all felt the same sense of loss, like they had lost their friend completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu got to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to go talk to the teacher," he said as he checked the time on his phone. "She asked me to meet her after the club was over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll come with you," Hwanwoong said as he got to his feet. "Keonhee, make sure you lock up but you can all stay in here for as long as you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll wait for you two to return then we'll go to Yonghoons," Dongmyeong said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if that's the case, help Harin learn the choreography while I'm gone," Hwanwoong smiled before the two omegas left the dance studio and headed for the teachers' office. They were stopped on their way by an alpha and beta from their class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hwanwoong, Hyungu, the two omegas we were looking for," the alpha, Jaekeon, grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Jaekeon?" Hwanwoong asked impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were hoping you two would be able to help us," the beta, Kitae said with a kind smile. Hyungu had a bad feeling about the two. Though Kitae was considered a good student, it was simply more of a masquerade he put on for the teachers. He ran with mostly alphas, typically used to get them out of trouble due to his good reputation. Jaekeon was a troublemaker, a toxic alpha who smelt like burnt rubber. He didn't care about keeping up appearances and wasn't an alpha you wanted to be around. Both had been taken under Sangwook's wing, easily going to the alpha when he turned up at the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come boys," Jaekeon wrapped his arm around Hwanwoong, leading the omega away. Kitae gestured for Hyungu to follow, still giving a kind smile. Hyungu was reluctant but he didn't want Hwanwoong to be alone with them. The two led them to a room, empty except for Kwanghoon who was sitting on a desk, staring out the window. He looked over at them with a lazy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good work, Sangwook-hyung will definitely be pleased. Wait outside, we won't be long," Kwanghoon said. Jaekeon and Kitae left, closing the door behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Kwanghoon?" Hwanwoong asked, glaring at the alpha. Hyungu stayed close to the other omega, fearful with what the alpha had planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you see, turns out Giwook didn't keep his end of the bargain. He's still with Honeypot and Sangwook-hyung is very upset with me. I was meant to bite him after all. I have some morals, I strictly refuse to bite an omega that isn't mine and he knows that so lucky for you two, neither of you are going to get bitten but unfortunately, I do need to rectify my mistake," Kwanghoon got down from the desk and walked over to the omegas. "I can't hurt Giwook because he's not here. So my choice is to hurt one of you two instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure you have a choice to not hurt us," Hwanwoong pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that easy, Hwanwoong. You don't go against Sangwook-hyung, not unless you want to lose something and I have more value on my own life and health than I do on yours," Kwanghoon pushed back some of Hwanwoong's hair, making the omega flinch away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's just a teenager, why are you making him sound like a mafia boss?" Hwanwoong asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you knew his family, you would understand. Money equals power, and his family have a lot of money and a lot of power."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, you sound like a coward," Hwanwoong snarled. Kwanghoon looked at him with indifference before back handing him hard enough to send him crashing to the ground. Hyungu stared at the alpha, terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to insult me too?" Kwanghoon asked with a smile. Hyungu shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, nothing worse than an omega who doesn't know his place," Kwanghoon looked down at Hwanwoong who was cradling his face and glaring up at the alpha. He turned his attention back to Hyungu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to let you make a choice. Because as fun as it would be to play with both of you, it lacks a certain element. So, Hyungu, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyungu, time to decide. Do you want to stay and let Hwanwoong leave? Or do you want to leave and make Hwanwoong stay?" Kwanghoon asked, still smiling. Hyungu's eyes grew wide at the choices he was given. He wasn't sure what the alpha would do to either of them and as much as he wanted to run away, he knew he couldn't sacrifice Hwanwoong like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let him leave, I'll stay," Hwanwoong said as he got to his feet. Kwanghoon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what a noble sacrifice," Kwanghoon cooed mockingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hwanwoong," Hyungu said weakly as he looked at the other omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave Hyungu. I'll be fine," Hwanwoong forced a smile, trying to placate the other's worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard him, Hyungu," Kwanghoon pushed Hyungu away towards the door. Hyungu stumbled back, managing to keep himself up. He stayed frozen, not sure what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine," Hwanwoong repeated but his eyes said otherwise, holding absolute fear in them as Kwanghoon approached. "Go back to the dance studio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu reluctantly left, his body trembling as the thought of leaving his friend to the whims of the alpha. The last thing he saw was Kwanghoon combing his fingers through Hwanwoong's hair and jerking the short omega's head back as Kitae pulled him from the room and Jaekeon closed the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Run away omega," Jaekeon growled. Hyungu did just that, ran away and headed back to the dance studio, knowing he couldn't slow down because every second it took him to get to the others, meant another second Hwanwoong was with that alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He burst through the dance studio doors, surprising the three boys inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyungu," Harin said, the first to rush to Hyungu as the omega panted. "Are you ok? Where's Hwanwoong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaekeon and Kitae took us to this room where Kwanghoon was waiting. He gave me a choice to stay and let Hwanwoong leave or leave and make Hwanwoong stay but Hwanwoong volunteered himself. He told me he would be fine but I don't think he's going to be," Hyungu said. THe colour drained from other's faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to hurry," Harin said, making the omega move. "Show us where they are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu led them back, the four running through the corridors until they ran into Kwanghoon, Jaekeon and Kitae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the hurry?" Kwanghoon smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do to Hwanwoong?" Harin asked, his tone deadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing he didn't agree to," Kwanghoon replied with a toothy grin. Harin grabbed his shirt and threw him against a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucking bastard," Harin growled. Jaekeon went to help Kwanghoon but the alpha threw him a look to back off before turning his attention back to Harin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, it's cute how much you care about him. You do know you're just a beta tester. Lilies had a taste of an alpha, I doubt he'll want to go back to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin swung a fist at Kwanghoon, stopping mere millimetres from Kwanghoon's face. The alpha stared at the fist shocked as Harin let his shirt go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't scoop to your level," he growled. "Let's go to Hwanwoong," he said back at the other. They all ran off, leaving Kwanghoon and his goons behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu took them the rest of the way to the classroom, all entering to Hwanwoong throwing up into the trash can, tears streaming down his face. Harin was by his side straight away, Hwanwoong burying his face in the beta's shirt as he cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got you," Harin said as he wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong. "I've got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to leave, please," Hwanwoong's voice was muffled but they all heard him clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, let's go back to Yonghoon's," Harin said. He helped Hwanwoong to his feet, holding the omega close as the group left. Hyungu trailed behind, feeling guilty for leaving Hwanwoong behind. Keonhee slowed down to walk beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have left him," Hyungu said quietly as he hugged himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you could have saved him if you stayed. Not without putting yourself on the line and Woongie wouldn't have allowed that," Keonhee looked at Hyungu with a weak smile. "That's just who he is. He rather put himself on the line than let anyone else get hurt. It's not your fault so don't blame yourself. The only one we should blame is that bastard, Kwanghoon," the alpha let out a growl. Hyungu still couldn't shake the guilt but he did agree with Keonhee. He hated Kwanghoon for hurting Hwanwoong.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Sex scene/smut in this chapter because it's been a while since I've written any and I wanted to. Hope yall enjoy &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harin held Hwanwoong close as the two cuddled alone in one of Younghoon's spare bedrooms. The still trembling omega didn't want to be near anyone but Harin. The two hadn't spoken of what happened between Hwanwoong and Kwanghoon but Harin had no desire to make the omega talk. He could guess what took place and that was enough to fuel this anger inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I cook I would make gingerbread all the time. It just smells so soothing," Hwanwoong said quietly, finally breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep me around and you don't need to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong pushed himself up so he could look down at Harin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I will," he gave a small smile as he reached a hand out and touched Harin's face tentatively before leaning in and kissing him lightly. It was their first kiss, not that Harin hadn't wanted to kiss the omega over the past few months. He just wanted to wait for Hwanwoong to be ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harin," Hwanwoong said as he pulled away from the beta. "What happened today, with Kwanghoon..." he hesitated, unable to look at Harin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin went to speak but Hwanwoong stopped him by kissing him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me talk," Hwanwoong said. "I need to. What happened today, with that bastard, he asked me if I was a virgin. I was so scared but I told him the truth that I am. I honestly thought he was going to rape me but then he gave me a choice. Willingly use my mouth or unwillingly have sex. Part of me wanted to be defiant, to resist but I knew he was serious, that he would hurt me if I did so I went with willingly over unwillingly. It was horrible, I never want to be in that position again but he warned me after he was finished, he said my virginity will be used against me in the future. He gave me a choice this time but he can't guarantee he will next time," tears began streaming from Hwanwoong's eyes as he buried his face in the crook of Harin's neck. Harin held him tightly, saying quiet as the omega cried. He felt anger towards Kwanghoon for hurting Hwanwoong like this, for forcing him into a no win situation, into doing something against his will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong pushed himself away, wiping his tears away and collecting himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want him to take that one part of me, I want to choose who takes it and I want that to be you," Hwanwoong locked eyes with Harin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin was taken aback, not entirely sure how to respond as he tried thinking of the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hwanwoong, are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you need to just because of what he did," Harin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not entirely because of what happened. I've been wanting to bring it up for a while, but you hadn't even kissed me yet. You've been waiting for me haven't you?" Hwanwoong asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to push you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's what I like about our relationship, even if I find it a bit frustrating at times that you don't show much initiative with being intimate but I put that down to you being a beta. So I'm going to take charge, if that's ok," Hwanwoong gave a small smile. Harin chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead," he said. Hwanwoong pressed his lips against Harin. It was a sloppy kiss, showing their immaturity and lack of experience. Still it wasn't bad, Harin enjoyed it as he reached up and held the back of Hwanwoong's head, deepening the kiss and introducing his tongue. Hwanwoong was surprised at first, freezing up before relaxing into it, his tongue wrapping around Harin's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong broke the kiss, wiping away saliva around his mouth as he chuckled nervously. He began unbuttoning his school shirt, looking at Harin nervously. The beta was watching him in awe, feeling himself getting turned on by the sight. He reached out and touched Hwanwoong's smooth skin, his hand slipping around his back and pulling him forward once his shirt was off. Harin began sucking at Hwanwoong's neck lightly, inciting a gasp from Hwanwoong followed by quiet moans. His hands began unbuttoning Harin's shirt, fumbling slightly whenever Harin sucked a bit too hard or nipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha~ rin~" Hwanwoong whimpered. He managed to unbutton Harin's shirt completely, his hands slipping under the fabric and pawing at the beta's torso. Harin stopped his attack on the omega, letting Hwanwoong to return the favour as he buried his face in Harin's neck. First he inhaled deeply before kissing the crook of Harin's neck lightly, and biting it. It was a soft bite, barely any force but enough to make Harin moan. He felt Hwanwoong grin against his skin before pushing himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can feel you," Hwanwoong said, pinks dusting his cheeks. Harin chuckled nervously, aware of how hard he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One second," Hwanwoong said as he climbed off Harin and went over to his school bag, searching through it before returning to bed with a toiletry bag. He opened it and pulled out condoms and lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to make sure I was prepared when I finally plucked the courage to ask," Hwanwoong blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I love you," Harin said. A realisation hit him that it was the first time he had said that to the omega but at that moment, he decided not to dwell on it as he reached out and pulled Hwanwoong into a kiss. The omega had been momentarily stunned by the beta's confession but melted into the kiss instantly. He helped Harin out of his shirt, managing to not break contact for a single moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong managed to break contact, though was very reluctant to do so. He gave Harin one last quick peck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't go far with pants on," he said quietly before he began undoing Harin's pants. His hands were trembling slightly. Harin put his over top of Hwanwoong's, getting the omega to look into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" Harin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just nervous. I mean, it is my first time, I barely know what I'm doing," Hwanwoong smiled timidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same," Harin admitted. "I'm excited but also nervous. I'm worried I might hurt you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we're careful, it should feel good. According to most things I've read."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin raised an eyebrow at Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to make sure I was prepared," Hwanwoong argued. Harin chuckled softly before letting go of Hwanwoong's hands and cupping his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's more than ok to be prepared for this. In fact, I'm glad you are," Harin smiled. "Makes me feel more confident that this will feel good for both of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong grinned, resuming undoing Harin's pants. He helped the beta out of them, blushing at the sight of Harin's erection. He handed Harin a condom before beginning to take his own pants off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin couldn't help but find the omega adorable. He was taking the most initiative with the whole thing but was still blushing and getting flustered. The awkwardness added something to the experience, it was something they were sharing for the first time, ever with anyone and they were doing together. Neither really knew what they were doing, the only experience either had was Hwanwoong's research. Harin barely knew what to do, knowing only the broadest of strokes when it came to this. He surprised himself when he managed to get the condom on without much trouble, Hwanwoong getting on top of him. Both now naked, their bodies pressed together with a comfortable warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong buried his face in Harin's neck, obviously flustered with the current situation. Harin let his hands roam down Hwanwoong's body, making the smaller man shudder slightly as he let out faint moans. Harin knew outside of heats, omegas needed more preparation before sex so he let one of his hands go to Hwanwoong's bottom. He felt between the omega's cheeks, finding his hole, slightly wet from slick. Harin grabbed the lube with his other hand, putting some on his fingers before returning and gently inserting one finger into Hwanwoong. The omega let out a whimper, making Harin pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, keep going," Hwanwoong said, his voice muffled. Slowly and gently, Harin pulled his finger in and out of Hwanwoong, making the omega moan. Once he felt certain that Hwanwoong could handle more, he inserted another finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh~" Hwanwoong whimpered, his hand was on Harin's shoulder, fingers digging in slightly. "It feels weird but good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin kissed Hwanwoong's temple, rubbing his back with his free hand and continuing with his fingers at a slow pace. Hwanwoong began moving his hips, pushing against Harin's fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More," Hwanwoong begged, his body feeling hot against Harin's. Harin put in a third digit, picking up the speed a little and making Hwanwoong moan louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Harin asked. Hwanwoong nodded, letting a small whimper as Harin removed his fingers. He lined himself up, his tip pressed against Hwanwoong's hold. Hwanwoong pushed himself down, helping Harin to enter him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah~" he moaned, his voice hitting a higher pitch and throwing his head back. Harin pulled him close, his lips pressing against the omega's neck as he helped him move up and down. They kept the pace slow so Hwanwoong could adjust but Harin was beginning to feel frustrated. Hwanwoong was tight around him, a feeling so very different from hands and he badly wanted to pick up the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin began sucking at Hwanwoong's neck, the omega's fingers digging into his shoulders as they began to pick up speed. Hwanwoong clapped his other hand over his mouth, muffling his moans the best he could. Harin's own moans were muffled by Hwanwoong's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hwanwoong," he said after he pulled away from the omega's neck, his breathing laboured. Hwanwoong looked at him, eyes looking like they were in a daze. Harin put a hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss, their tongues mingling together. Harin could feel the build up inside of him, Hwanwoong constricting around him as the omega moaned loudly into their kiss. This was just enough to push Harin over the edge, a deep groan escaping his lips as he came. Hwanwoong slowed down his movement before coming to a stop, collapsing onto Harin's chest and resting his head on Harin's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin could feel his heart beating fast as he slowly got his breathing under control. He gently stroked Hwanwoong's hair, making the omega moan happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That felt good," Hwanwoong hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It did," Harin smiled. Hwanwoong looked up at him with loved filled eyes and a happy but tired smile on his face. He got off of Harin, whimpering slightly and lied down beside the beta. Harin took the condom off, wrapping it up in a tissue and leaving it on the bedside table for now. He was too tired to get up and didn't want to leave Hwanwoong's side. He lied down beside the omega, covering them both with the doona. Hwanwoong cuddled up to him, resting his head in the crook of Harin's neck. Harin wrapped his arms around the omega, enjoying the warmth of the other and the beautiful smell of lilies that emanated from him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn't take Yonghoon long to notice Hwanwoong's scent spreading through the house. He knew the other omegas and Dongmyeong wouldn't take notice but he could see Keonhee fidgeting in his seat as they watched a movie. His ears were going red and he was trying hard to focus only on the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon kissed Hyungu's forehead, signaling the omega to get off him and got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I'm feeding all of your kids again, I should go get some groceries. Keonhee, come with me," Yonghoon smiled. Keonhee looked at him surprised but didn't protest as he got up and headed for the garage without a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I come too?" Hyungu asked. Yonghoon nodded. The omega got up and followed after Keonhee happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, enjoy what time you get without us," Yonghoon winked at Giwook and Dongmyeong, making them both blush. Teenagers were adorable. He left them, heading to the garage. Keonhee was sitting in the front passenger seat while Hyungu was behind him pouting. Yonghoon chuckled as he got into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you two fight over the front seat?" He asked, looking from the teen alpha to the teen omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was already in the car and he told me to get out and get in the back. So I said no," Keonhee argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah if he was there first, Vanilla Bean, then he has first dibs," Yonghoon said, looking through the rear view mirror at Hyungu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Hyungu relented before pulling his phone out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, Yonghoon-hyung, I was wondering if you could just take me home," Keonhee said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything ok?" Yonghoon asked. Keonhee was fidgeting with his fingers slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a bit sensitive to omega pheromones," he admitted. "I think Hwanwoong's might have thrown me into a rut."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon nodded, understandingly. "Sure, I'll take you home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started up the car, driving mostly in silence as he took Keonhee home first. The alpha was grateful when they pulled up at his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Yonghoon-hyung," he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime," Yonghoon smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just, um, don't let Hwanwoong know. He always feels bad when he accidentally overwhelms me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won't," Yonghoon promised, Hyungu agreeing as he got out of the car and got into the front seat. They waved goodbye to Keonhee before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you suggested he join you for shopping?" Hyungu asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I doubt you and the others could sense it as much but I would wager your friends lost their virginity," Yonghoon stated. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hyungu blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so Harin and Hwanwoong? Oh," Hyungu murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, it's hard being around an omega whose had sex without an alpha, they send off a lot more pheromones. Especially young ones, they have the least amount of control over themselves. Learnt that from a friend of mine," Yonghoon chuckled at the memory of Youngjo's lengthy explanation on omegas dating outside of alphas. "He's big on A/B/O genetics."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can someone really be into that?" Hyungu asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently. So I'm curious, are you a virgin?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu didn't answer. Yonghoon looked at him for a second, seeing a look of a deer caught in headlights on the poor omega's face. The alpha wanted to chuckle but felt it would worsen the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if that was out of the blue, we've been dating for a while now and I guess I'm curious," Yonghoon explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," Hyungu muttered so quietly Yonghoon barely heard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing wrong with that Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon smiled quickly at Hyungu before going back to looking at the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you?" Hyungu asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, afraid not," Yonghoon answered. "Sometimes I wish I had waited but there was this big expectation for me to lose it, sort of like peer pressure from my friend group. Didn't keep the best company."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence fell over them, not ending even when they reached the shops. The two walked around the shops, Hyungu picking out most of the snacks for the rest of the group while Yonghoon found ingredients for dinner. He lost track of Hyungu momentarily, searching through the shop until he found him standing lost in thought and on his phone down the toiletry aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you ok?" Yonghoon asked, startling Hyungu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, yeah," he said, blushing like he was caught doing something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's on your mind?" Yonghoon asked as he began directing the omega to the checkouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just been thinking about us," Hyungu admitted quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," this made Yonghoon go quiet, an anxiety washing over him at the thought that maybe the omega didn't want to keep dating. They didn't speak another word together as they went through the check out, Yonghoon smiling at the cashier and doing the typical small talk with them before the two headed out to the car and went on their way home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about us are you thinking about?" Yonghoon finally asked, the anxiety getting a tad overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um, just where this relationship is heading I guess. I've never dated anyone before, never thought I would ever even date an alpha, so I'm not sure what to really expect," Hyungu explained. "And you mentioning Harin and Hwanwoong got me thinking about that whole part of a relationship. I mean, we've fooled around a bit but we've never really talked about taking it further."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can now if you want to," Yonghoon smiled. "Honestly, I'll leave the decision mostly in your corner. I do want to go further with you but it would be best if you feel ready for it. Will make it more enjoyable for us both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I'm ready yet," Hyungu admitted. "So you wouldn't mind waiting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon reached over and squeezed Hyungu's thigh. "Of course I don't mind," he flashed the omega a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived back at the house, Hwanwoong's scent now died down enough for Yonghoon to be comfortable as he and Hyungu brought the shopping in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Keonhee?" Giwook asked as he joined them in the kitchen and began looking through what they bought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He needed to go home," Yonghoon answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's a pity," Giwook pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is but we can still have a good night with just the six of us, unless Harin and Hwanwoong aren't leaving their room tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably not, I think they're both asleep," Dongmyeong commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sounds about right," Yonghoon muttered under his breath, ignoring the look he got from the beta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon felt tired by the time he was dragged off to bed by Hyungu. They had been watching a show and he ended up getting too invested, telling the omega one more episode before finally his Vanilla Bean put his foot down. Giwook and Dongmyeong had disappeared to bed hours ago and Harin and Hwanwoong never did come out of their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not tired," Yonghoon complained. He really wanted to finish watching the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you are," Hyungu stated as he pushed the alpha into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sleeping in here with me?" Yonghoon asked as he began changing into his pyjamas. They occasionally shared a bed but sometimes the omega hid in one of the spare rooms when he was staying over. There was no real rhythm to Hyungu, sometimes he was fine being around Yonghoon, other times he panicked. Yonghoon just put it down to first relationship jitters and was for the most part unbothered by it, only on the rare occasion voicing a complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll sleep in here," Hyungu answered as he went searching for a shirt to steal for the night. Yonghoon was certain he had lost several shirts to the omega already, most of them leaving with Hyungu when he went home. It didn't bother the alpha too much, made him feel desired by the omega. He slipped into bed while watching Hyungu finally pull out an oversized shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is new," he commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I started picking up bigger shirts for you to wear so you can stop taking all my good ones," Yonghoon chuckled. Hyungu grinned, not showing an ounce of remorse for taking Yonghoon's shirts. He got changed and hopped into bed, snuggling up close to Yonghoon. He instantly went to the crook of Yonghoon's neck, happily breathing in the clove scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something bad happened today at school," Hyungu said softly. Yonghoon had gathered as much but none of the others mentioned a thing about what exactly went down. He was able to guess it involved Hwanwoong the most, given him and Harin disappeared to the bedrooms and the young omega was barely able to speak or look at Yonghoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hwanwoong got hurt by that alpha who harassed him and Giwook last time. It could have been me but Hwanwoong volunteered himself to Kwanghoon. He did it to protect me and I can't stop feeling guilty. Kwanghoon gave me the choice and I have no idea what I would have chosen if Hwanwoong hadn't spoken up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon held onto Hyungu tightly, not saying a single word as the omega talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was so scared. I shouldn't have left the room, I shouldn't have left Hwanwoong. I'm a horrible person," Hyungu began crying, his tears wetting Yonghoon's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not, Vanilla Bean and I'll never see you as such, nor will any of your friends," Yonghoon promised, kissing the top of Hyungu's head. "You were up against an alpha, even if you had stayed, it would have resulted in you both getting hurt and then Hwanwoong's sacrifice would have been in vain. Obviously he cares about you, honestly I could see that omega putting himself in danger if it meant protecting those he cares about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu sniffled as he pulled away from Yonghoon to look into his eyes. He nodded slightly in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's definitely who he is. I fear it's only going to get worse for us omegas. So long as Sangwook wants to keep us away from Dongju, he's going to keep Kwanghoon hurting us. I don't want to go back to school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon touched the side of Hyungu's face, his thumb stroking his cheek gently. "It isn't ideal but you could transfer schools. You all need to keep up with your education, you can't do that while in fear for your safety."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might be right, but I don't think the others will agree. There's only one other high school we can go to in this area, the omega only one. My parents had wanted me to go there when I started presenting but I didn't want to leave Harin's side. I think it's the same for Hwanwoong, he's been friends with Keonhee since we started school," Hyungu said, he leaned into Yonghoon's hand, his eyes closed as he hummed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will always have my place to see each other," Yonghoon promised. "No matter what, I really like the company. Not just yours, but theirs as well. Like for the first time, I've found people I want to be in a pack with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu opened his eyes and smiled at Yonghoon. "Never thought I would ever want an alpha as part of our pack but, I know all of us will welcome you with open arms. That is, if you don't mind being our leader, the one who protects us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, it's a part of the alpha's duties," Yonghoon guided Hyungu towards him, pressing their lips together for a gentle kiss. "I'll protect all of you, you especially my Vanilla Bean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Hyungu smiled, leaning in and kissing Yonghoon again. Yonghoon let his hand slip behind the omega's head, deepening their kiss. Hyungu's vanilla scent exploding around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much my Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon said, upon breaking their kiss and pressing their foreheads together. "No matter what, I promise I'll always be yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu's eyes widened in surprise, pink dusting his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise too," he murmured quietly, voice barely audible but still Yonghoon heard him. He smiled happily before kissing Hyungu once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>School without Giwook or Dongju was just grating on Dongmyeong mentally. Even Hwanwoong and Hyungu were no longer around. The omegas, except Dongju, had all decided to transfer schools. Each one was reluctant to do so but all felt their safety was in jeopardy by staying at this school. It made school lonelier for Dongmyeong, Harin and Keonhee. At least the older two shared classes, Dongmyeong on the other hand was mostly alone. He talked to the other students to keep himself from going stir crazy, always enjoying conversations but it did little to keep him from missing everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms suddenly wrapping around him from behind made him jump, jolting him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Myeong!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wide eyes, Dongmyeong turned around with a big grin. Dongju was behind him, smiling happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ju!" Dongmyeong threw his arms around his twin, pulling him into a tight hug. "Are you ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright," Dongju answered as Dongmyeong pulled away. "Glad to be back at school. I missed everyone. Where's Giwook?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's transferred to the omega only high school," Dongmyeong answered solemnly. "So did Hwanwoong-hyung and Hyungu-hyung. They were all getting harassed by Sangwook's friend, Kwanghoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," he said, looking away from Dongmyeong as he hugged himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not your fault. Not like you have any control over the alphas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Myeong, I have something I want to tell you. We have time before class, let's go for the walk," Dongju looked back at Dongmyeong with a weak smile. Dongmyeong nodded and the two went for a walk around the school, heading upstairs. Dongju didn't say a thing until they were alone, on the school's rooftop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Myeong," tears began welling up in Dongju's eyes. Dongmyeong immediately pulled his brother into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant," Dongju said as he cried into Dongmyeong's shoulder. "Sangwook is happy but I'm scared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong tightened his hug, spreading out his honey scent in hope it would calm his twin down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok to be scared, Ju," Dongmyeong said, his tone gentle and calm. "You'll be ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook and I are going to come over tonight for dinner so we can tell mum and dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ju," Dongmyeong pulled away so he could look at his brother. "I think you should leave Sangwook. I don't think he's got your best interest in mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju frowned. "Sangwook loves me. He feels bad for what happened, I know he does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you only know or can you actually feel it?" Dongmyeong asked. This just made Dongju's frown harden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you just leave him alone? He does feel bad and he does love me. I know this whole situation doesn't look good but he didn't do it intentionally. He's not a bad guy," Dongju argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ju, he got Kwanghoon to hurt our friends," Dongmyeong pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't lie. Just because they're friends doesn't mean Sangwook told him to do anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong growled in frustration. He wanted to yell at Dongju for being an idiot but he bit his tongue. He knew yelling at his brother would just drive him away more. Dongju huffed, turning tail and walking away. Not saying another word to Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once alone, the beta let out a yell, letting out all of the frustration that had built up. He decided he didn't want to be at school for the rest of the day, knowing he would only fight with his twin. Something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He rang up Yonghoon as he made his way down to the administration office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Dongmyeong, everything alright?" Yonghoon asked when he answered the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you pick me up from school?" Dongmyeong asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sure, I can't take you home straight away though," Yonghoon replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine, I just can't be here anymore," Dongmyeong explained with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, see you soon," Yonghoon hanged up. Dongmyeong pocketed his phone as he reached the admin office. He signed himself out, using a lame excuse but the lady helping him sign out didn't seem to care much. He went and waited out front until Yonghoon's car pulled up. Someone was already sitting in the front passenger seat so Dongmyeong slipped into the back behind Yonghoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongmyeong, this is Youngjo," Yonghoon said as he pulled out of the school car park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Youngjo said, throwing a smile back at the beta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Dongmyeong returned meekly. He could tell Youngjo was an alpha and it didn't particularly sit well with him but he trusted Yonghoon and trusted that he wasn't friends with any bad alphas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a beta right?" Youngjo asked, receiving a nod from Dongmyeong. "What are your parents?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both betas," Dongmyeong answered. Youngjo sighed, looking disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you he wouldn't be suitable for your research paper," Yonghoon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did but you didn't know what his parents were so I had to ask," Youngjo retorted, before noticing the confused look on Dongmyeong's face. "Sorry, I study a/b/o genetics and need a beta with alpha/beta parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Dongmyeong said slowly, still staring confused at the alpha. Youngjo shrugged before facing forward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Know any other betas?" Youngjo asked as he looked to Yonghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's another beta in my new pack. Dongmyeong, do you know what Harin's parents are?" Yonghoon looked at Dongmyeong quickly through the rear view mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alpha dad, omega mum," Dongmyeong answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't help you, Youngjo," Yonghoon shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, I'll see if Namjoon-sunbae can help me. I have someone but it's always better having two test subjects."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car's occupants all fell quiet as Yonghoon turned up the radio. Dongmyeong pulled his phone out, sending a text to Giwook though he knew the omega would be in class. More than anything he wanted to hug Giwook and breath in his hot cocoa scent. Everything felt like a mess. All being too overwhelming for the poor beta. He missed his brother, he missed Giwook, he missed how school was before those alphas turned up. Hot tears burned his eyes, overflowing before he could stop them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong brought his hands to his face and just cried, letting it all out as he no longer could hold back. He didn't even care about showing such weakness to the unknown alpha. He barely registered when the car stopped, and it wasn't until someone pulled him into a hug did he realise Yonghoon had gotten out of the car to get into the back. He leaned into the alpha, crying into his chest as a clove scent swirled around them. Yonghoon didn't say a word, he just let the beta cry until he wore himself out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Dongmyeong sniffled, his voice sounding hoarse. He looked up at Yonghoon and offered a weak smile. Yonghoon pressed their foreheads together, a small gesture that instantly calmed the beta down as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll go home soon and you can get some sleep. Ok, Dongmyeong?" Yonghoon asked. He pulled his head away, making the beta open his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok," Dongmyeong agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it helps, we can sleep together. I'm not the omegas but it's comfort nonetheless," Yonghoon smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like that," Dongmyeong smiled back. He looked to the front, noticing Youngjo was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I scare your friend away?" Dongmyeong asked. Yonghoon chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, he's gone to get us food," Yonghoon pointed out at the cafe they were now parked in front of. "He was worried about you and suggested the forehead thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was very calming," Dongmyeong murmured.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has a knack of knowing weird things like that. He is by far the strangest alpha I know," Yonghoon laughed. "I'm glad he chose a different path than one he was originally on. In highschool, he was a lot more like Sangwook but smarter. He understood how instincts worked a lot better, used it to his advantage whenever he could until one day it backfired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong went to ask what happened when he saw Youngjo returning with a paper bag and a tray of drinks. Yonghoon got out of the back and returned to the driver's seat as Youngjo got back into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't sure what you would like, Dongmyeong, so I based it on the scent Yonghoon told me your pack has," Youngjo said as he handed back a hot drink. Dongmyeong smiled as the hot cocoa smell came from it. Youngjo was definitely a strange alpha. He passed back a small bag, inside was a gingerbread man and some kind of pastry that smelt of vanilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Dongmyeong smiled. It was a weird gesture but one the beta was grateful for. Though the scents weren't spot on, they were enough to make the beta feel a lot better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon dropped Youngjo at the university before taking Dongmyeong back to his house, which was slowly becoming the pack's home. Each member had begun bringing personal things there, adding to it and making it feel like a proper home to them all. Yonghoon complained a little, but they all knew he was unbothered. Even going so far as to soundproof the garage so Giwook, Harin and Hyungu could practice. The only ones to not add were Hwanwoong and Keonhee. It was evident that neither wanted to join the pack, both happy to keep to a pack with themselves. Still, they enjoyed hanging out there to be with their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once home, Dongmyeong went to the room he mostly shared with Giwook to change out of his uniform. He was tired from crying and wanted nothing more than to sleep as he made his way to Yonghoon's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon was already in bed, sitting against his headboard with a doona covering his legs. He had glasses on and was reading a book. He looked up at Dongmyeong and smiled before returning to the novel. Dongmyeong walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers, snuggling up to the alpha's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try and get some sleep," Yonghoon said as he ran his fingers through Dongmyeong's hair. The beta hummed happily, finding it soothing as his eyelids grew heavy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giwook and Hyungu both couldn't stop themselves from cooing over their boyfriends fast asleep and snuggled up together. Both were also taking photos on their phones to save for later. The camera's shutter sounds made the alpha and beta stir from their sleeps. Both sitting up and looking at the omegas with tired eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you two doing?' Yonghoon asked as he scratched the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Giwook and Hyungu said in perfect unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Yonghoon hummed unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we've got band practice, so bye," Giwook started pushing Hyungu away before the alpha asked to see their phones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two finished gushing over your boyfriends?" Harin asked as the two entered the garage. He was already set up and ready to go with practise. Hwanwoong was sitting beside him on his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We woke them up so we had to end it," Giwook pouted. "They looked so cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonder why Dongmyeong was home early?" Harin pondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think something must have happened at school today. He did text me, saying he went home but didn't elaborate," Giwook answered as he grabbed his bass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Dongju is back at school," Hwanwoong commented, looking up from his phone. "Keonhee just messaged saying he ran into him just then. Couldn't talk long because of Sangwook."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I might go talk to Dongmyeong then," Giwook said as he put his bass back. "You'll have to practice without me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine," Hyungu said as he played some chords on his guitar. "Already used to us not practicing like we did before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook threw Hyungu an apologetic look as he left the garage. He made his way back to Yonghoon's room. Dongmyeong was sitting in Yonghoon's bed, looking on his phone with his fingers running through his hair. Yonghoon wasn't around anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, is everything ok?" Giwook asked as he walked over to the bed and got in. Dongmyeong grabbed hold of Giwook, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Giwook's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongju's pregnant," Dongmyeong said, his voice muffled. "And he still loves Sangwook. All I wanted to do was to protect him and I couldn't even do that. That now alpha bastard has his claws buried so deeply into Dongju."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook held Dongmyeong tightly, rubbing his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what to do. I just want things to go back to how they once were. I miss you being at school, I miss my brother and I just miss it all,' Dongmyeong cried. "I'm so scared that Sangwook is going to just destroy my little brother, that I'll never see the same Dongju again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will, it might take some time for him to finally see the true Sangwook but he'll be fine. He's always been strong, and he'll always have all of us to help him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong pulled away from Giwook and tentatively placed a hand on the side of the omega's face. He pulled Giwook into a kiss, the omega feeling the desperation from the beta for affection. He willingly gave it to him, wanting nothing more than for his boyfriend to feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you two go to your own room if you're gonna do that?" Yonghoon asked, making the two teens break their kiss. They looked over at the alpha, both blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Giwook said meekly as he and Dongmyeong got out of Yonghoon's bed. Giwook took hold of Dongmyeong's hand and the two left the room, both bowing apologetically to the alpha and headed to their shared room. Once they were alone in their room, Dongmyeong pulled Giwook back into a kiss. It was hesitant and sloppy, the two still learning and even after three months, their lack of experience was still very prominent. Neither cared though, just to be together was enough to make them happy, to calm every fizzled out nerve inside of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook wrapped his arms around Dongmyeong's waist, holding him close. He enjoyed the beta's warmth and the natural sweetness that came from his honey scent. The two finally broke apart, needing air and broke into nervous giggles. Even after so long, they still got overtaken by their nervousness of the relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents want me to come over for dinner tonight, because Dongju and Sangwook are coming over. I will understand if you don't want to, but could you come with me?" Dongmyeong asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Giwook smiled. He slipped his hands under Dongmyeong's shirt and began kneading at his warm skin. Dongmyeong hummed at the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he murmured, his fingers running through Giwook's hair, massaging at the omega's scalp. Giwook let out a content sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We probably should get ready," Dongmyeong said but he didn't stop massaging Giwook's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably," Giwook hummed. Neither moved from their spot, too content being close to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongmyeong, when we get back from dinner, would you want to… um…" Giwook hesitated. Dongmyeong stopped massaging and looked at Giwook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Dongmyeong asked. Giwook could feel his face going red as he avoided eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to know if you would want to fool around a little later," Giwook said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not like go all the way," Giwook said quickly after a moment of silence. "Just maybe do a little bit more than just kissing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong began nodding his head. "Ok," his voice came out quiet and timidly but Giwook still heard him and gave him a nervous smile. They broke apart and began getting ready, both feeling flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think it'll always be like this with us?" Giwook decided to ask as he got changed out of his uniform. Dongmyeong looked over at him before looking away quickly, still appearing flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think after a while, you know once we've had more experience, we won't get so nervous," he answered. "Does it bother you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Giwook pulled on some pants and walked over to Dongmyeong who was in the process of looking for a shirt. "How about you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Dongmyeong and pressed against his back. The beta froze up in surprise before relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think it bothers me too much but it does hinder us sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook nodded his head in agreement before laying a soft kiss on Dongmyeong's bare back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our relationship is still new, I guess," Giwook commented, letting go of the beta so they could both finish getting dressed. "It just feels like Hyungu and Harin are doing a lot better in their relationships."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, they are older than us and Hyungu's dating an actual adult so I don't think it's fair to compare our relationships. We're doing fine, right?" Dongmyeong asked. Giwook could hear the uncertainty in the beta's tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so. Sorry if it sounds like I'm doubting us or anything. I was just thinking a bit too hard about it," Giwook chuckled nervously. Dongmyeong offered a weak smile but it didn't really reach his eyes. He looked tired and Giwook wasn't sure if it was just because of Dongju or if he had made it worse by talking about their relationship. He grabbed Dongmyeong's hand, drawing the beta closer to him and kissed him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait to get home," Dongmyeong murmured as he touched the side of Giwook's face. "I barely want to go to dinner. I just don't want to be near that bastard, especially when he's just going to put on a show for mum and dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know but I'll be there, so you won't be alone," Giwook gave a small smile. Dongmyeong took a deep breath before letting it out as a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I suppose we should go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giwook always loved going to Dongmyeong's house for dinner. The beta's parents were always friendly to Giwook, becoming even more so when the two started dating. They didn't care that their son was dating an omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so nice having both my sons home," Dongmyeong's mum commented as she served dinner up to everyone. Dongmyeong's dad sat at the head of the table. Sangwook and Dongju sat beside each other on one side of the table while Dongmyeong and Giwook sat opposite them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been so empty here with you both gone," she pouted slightly before kissing the top of Dongju's head as she put down a plate in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, don't you live here anymore, Myeong?" Dongju asked, looking over at the beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm officially a part of a pack," Dongmyeong explained. Though both Giwook and him were a tad young to leave home to be in a pack, it wasn't completely unheard of. Being in an official pack, it only made sense for Dongmyeong to move out. His parents had instantly liked Yonghoon, being helped by the fact Giwook's parents already knew him and spoke only good things about the alpha. It helped settle Dongmyeong's parents' worries about their son moving out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With who?" Dongju asked, smiling happily for his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon and I joined Giwook's pack so we all pretty much live at Yonghoon's house together now," Dongmyeong answered, smiling back at his brother. Giwook could see some tension in the beta's shoulders but Dongmyeong was happy to be talking to Dongju again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's the new school?" Sangwook asked, looking directly at Giwook. The omega tensed up. Though the alpha was smiling and keeping his tone pleasant, there was something about his eyes that screamed arrogance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good," Giwook answered timidly. He felt Dongmyeong put his hand on his knee, offering some comfort while he was still chatting with Dongju. As much as both of them wanted to ignore Sangwook, it would only play against them with the rest of the family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very different," Giwook continued. "Absolutely no alphas, even among the staff. There's also only a few beta staff, otherwise it's all omegas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose omega only schools are more pleasant than alpha only schools," Sangwook commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't know," Giwook shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you been to an alpha only school, Sangwook?" Dongmyeong's dad asked, deciding to join in on the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For a short while but my family felt it was against my best interests. Maybe if I was more dominant wouldn't have been too bad but I've never been one to fight. I rather mixed schools," Sangwook smiled before reaching for Dongju's hand. "After all, I wouldn't have met my gorgeous Sugar Glider if I stayed at an alpha only school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju giggled lightly as pink dusted his cheek, he leaned on Sangwook's shoulder. Giwook had to fight to keep the smile on his face. If it had been another alpha, he would have thought the sentiment was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, young love," Dongmyeong's mother cooed. "It's good to see both my sons happy and in love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group fell into comfortable small talk as they ate dinner. Giwook could feel Sangwook staring at him a bit too much for comfort, he wanted to say something but any time he looked back at the alpha, Sangwook would look away and continue being cheerful. It made Giwook wonder if the alpha was mad that Kwanghoon failed to force a breakup between Dongmyeong and Giwook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once dinner was over, the group continued to talk but Giwook noticed Dongju was getting nervous, fiddling with a napkin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, mum, dad," Dongju said, loudly to get everyone's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything ok, Dongju?" His mother asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have something to tell you both. I know it's not going to be the best news to you but I found out recently that I'm pregnant," Dongju went quiet, not able to look at anyone as a silence fell over everyone. Sangwook was holding his hand, kneading the back of it with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere over the table became heavy as both parents stared in shock at Dongju. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am terribly sorry that this happened," Sangwook said, sounding sincere. "I still feel awful for hurting Dongju to begin with and I know you both must be in shock. My parents were too, but I do love my Sugar Glider and I promise you both I will protect him and our little one no matter what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong's dad exhaled sharply. "You're both still so very young. Too young to be parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know sir but my family has offered to help us. We just need your consent on the matter," Sangwook stated. "I promise you both, my family will care for Dongju like he's their own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongju," their mother spoke softly, getting the omega to look up at her. "Thank you for telling us. I know that must have been hard but your father is right, you're both too young. You're still only in your first year of high school. I think it would be best if the child is put up for adoption."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju's eyes widened. "No, I want to keep my pup," he argued. "Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a child, Dongju. We accepted what happened with the bite but I'm starting to think maybe it would be better for you two to go through the bond scrubbing process. We love you, Dongju but we worry you're too young to really have your best interests at heart," their father said. Dongju looked over at him, tears filling his eyes before turning his attention onto Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You turned mum and dad against my relationship with Sangwook, didn't you?" He accused Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongju, Dongmyeong did nothing of the sort," their mum said, immediately jumping to the beta's defense before he could talk. "You are a child, you shouldn't be having children at this time of your life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju got to his feet, looking angrily at his mum. "I know this isn't ideal but I didn't think you would force me to give my pup up," he half yelled. "This will be your grandchild. Don't you care?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongju," their mum kept a soft tone. "I do care, really I do but I also know you're too young. You should finish your education, you may not be able to do that if you keep this child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care. I know my pup is barely the size of a pea right now but I already love them, I can't just give them up," tears were finally escaping Dongju's eyes. Sangwook got to his feet and pulled Dongju into a hug, letting the omega cry into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, I promise you both I'll look after Dongju and our pup no matter what," Sangwook said, looking between the two adults. "I know this isn't the best time and that we're young but my parents have promised to help out so Dongju will still be able to finish school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong's dad sighed. "Give us time to think about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook took hold of Dongmyeong's hand, them both just sitting quietly as they watched the others talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're going to think about it, Sugar Glider," Sangwook said softly as he stroked Dongju's back. "It's the best we could hope for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju pulled away from Sangwook and wiped his eyes. "I suppose. I am sorry, mum, dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mum walked over to him, pulling him from Sangwook's arms to hug him tightly. "You don't need to apologise, we're just worried about you Dongju. Having a child is a huge responsibility but if Sangwook's family are serious about helping out, maybe you both will be ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remainder of the night felt awkward until Sangwook and Dongju left. Dongmyeong's mum let out a sigh as his dad pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried about Dongju," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongmyeong," his mum looked up at him. "Do you think you could talk sense into Dongju?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so," Dongmyeong looked down, hugging himself. "If I try even suggesting he leave Sangwook, he gets angry at me. I don't think I would be able to talk him into putting his pup up for adoption."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook put his hand on Dongmyeong's shoulder. "I don't think any of us will be able to talk sense into him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then," Dongmyeong's mum pulled away from her husband. "At the very least, I hope you two are using precautions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong went bright red as he looked at his mum with wide eyes. "MUM!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook buried his face in Dongmyeong's shoulder, embarrassed by what the beta's mum had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just want to make sure you both know, if you need any stuff that you just have to ask and I'll buy it," his mum offered. That didn't help things as both teenagers got flustered. A knock at the door saved them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's probably Yonghoon-hyung," Giwook said, looking away from Dongmyeong to his parents. "We should go. Thank you for dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurried to the door as Dongmyeong hugged his parents goodbye. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Smut in the second half</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyungu regretted not agreeing to let Yonghoon pick him up as he ran down the streets, admittedly late for their date. The omega had spent the weekend at his family home, his mother was missing him and he had no other plans for the weekend, aside from a date with Yonghoon for Sunday afternoon. He ended up taking the wrong train, so now he was running late. He ran passed an alley, something catching his eye that made him stop and backtrack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a figure, slumped against a wall. Hyungu couldn't stop himself from going over to them, to make sure they were ok. They looked like they had been in a fight, their clothes scuffed up and torn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" Hyungu asked gently as he crouched beside the figure. They looked up, cruel eyes meeting Hyungu and before he could react, they grabbed his arm. The smell of gasoline exploding around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vanilla Flower," Kwanghoon grinned. He had a black eye, his nose was bloody and crooked, and dry blood trailed down from a cut on his hairline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu tried pulling away from the alpha, fear making his mind panic. Kwanghoon let him go, the omega stumbling backwards and falling onto his butt. He scampered away from the alpha. Kwanghoon made no move to get up or get closer. He just watched Hyungu with tired eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"School hasn't been the same with your vanilla scent wafting around the classroom," Kwanghoon commented. "Makes me regret letting Lilies take the sacrifice, I bet you would have been a lot more fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha's tone was mocking but it lacked his usual bite. It was obvious he was exhausted, Hyungu guessed it was due to whatever fight he had been in. He looked almost pitiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why haven't you run away yet?" Kwanghoon asked. "You're smart enough to know I won't follow you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I pity you right now," Hyungu answered. It was true, seeing the alpha who had harassed him and his friends in this state was just pitiful. He no longer seemed like a big scary alpha but instead looked like a scared child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You pity me?" Kwanghoon asked before letting out a short humourless laugh that made him wince. "It'll do you better to just hate me. Despise me. I mean, I hurt your friends and I'm obviously willing to hurt you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do hate you. Doesn't mean I can't pity you," Hyungu argued. He did wonder why he didn't just leave, he didn't have any motivation to help Kwanghoon and yet he couldn't bring himself to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just leave Vanilla Flower. It's not worth staying around me, especially with Sangwook-hyung on his way to get me. He'll just use this to his advantage, probably make me bite you," Kwanghoon readjusted him, wincing as he moved. "I don't want to do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then don't. He can't make you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwanghoon scoffed as he looked at Hyungu. "Look at me, I can barely get up right now. I have no strength to fight against the will of another alpha, especially him. Do you think I actually enjoy hurting your friends? I've sold my soul to the devil and there's nothing I can do to get it back, not unless I want to die. But that's the fate of a toxic alpha, either I remain packless or I end up in a pack that's just as toxic as my scent. There's no inbetween but I wouldn't suspect an omega to understand that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu went to speak when a new scent filled the alley. Burnt rubber. Hyungu looked at the alley's entry, seeing Jaekeon standing there with a grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kwanghoon, you're looking worse for wear," Jaekeon said, his tone mocking. He looked over at Hyungu, his grin widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this? Did you catch yourself an omega?" He asked as he approached Hyungu. "I've been missing you, Hyungu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu cowered but it did little to protect him as Jaekeon grabbed his arm and forced him to his feet. Jaekeon pushed the omega against the wall, pinning Hyungu there as he leaned into his neck and breathed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," he hummed. "Vanilla always smells so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave him alone, Jaekeon," Kwanghoon said weakly. "He's mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaekeon pulled Hyungu away from the wall, forcing him to turn around and put an arm around his neck before the alpha turned them both around to face Kwanghoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see a bite mark," Jaekeon commented. Hyungu could feel the alpha's hot breath on his neck before the alpha's tongue suddenly licked its way up from Hyungu's shoulder to just under his ear. This made the omega panic as he desperately tried to escape Jaekeon's grip. The alpha simply tightened his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, that just excites me more," Jaekeon whispered into Hyungu's ear. The omega froze up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm being serious," Kwanghoon growled as he got up, wincing in pain as he did. "He's mine so let him go. I don't like to share."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you claimed Hwanwoong? I mean after what you did with him, I'm surprised you two haven't made it official," Jaekeon sneered. "You can't just claim all the omegas, Kwanghoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I can when it was Sangwook-hyung who told me it was my responsibility to mess with them," Kwanghoon growled weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And look how badly you're screwing that up. Obviously this omega isn't scared of you if he was willing to sit in this alley with you when he could easily escape. You're weak, Kwanghoon. Only a matter of time until Sangwook-hyung realises and discards you. There's no need for weakness in this pack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your whole pack is nothing but weak," a new voice joined the fray. Hyungu perked up, recognising the voice instantly as Yonghoon stepped into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let him go, kid," Yonghoon growled, his clove scent spreading out around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or what?" Jaekeon asked, tightening his grip on Hyungu as he sent out his toxic fumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet you're hot shit at school with that burnt rubber smell. It's easy for teenagers to overwhelm each other, especially when you have a toxic scent however, we're not in school," Yonghoon's pheromones easily overtook Jaekeon's toxicity. It was overwhelming for Hyungu but he wasn't scared, he knew Yonghoon was only doing what he could to save him. Jaekeon's grip loosen as he began coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're in the real world, kid. And out here, toxic alphas are the lowest rungs of society. Now you have one more chance to release my Vanilla Bean and maybe, I'll go easy on you," Yonghoon said, his tone low and deadly. Jaekeon let Hyungu go, pushing him away before falling to his knees, being overwhelmed by Yonghoon. Kwanghoon slid down the wall, also having trouble keeping his composure with Yonghoon's strong pheromones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon pulled Hyungu into his arms, his scent dying down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" Yonghoon asked, cupping Hyungu's left cheek and searching his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," Hyungu smiled. He felt safe, like no one could hurt him and it was all because of Yonghoon. At that moment, he badly wanted to kiss Yonghoon but a low growling behind him told him it wasn't the best time for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get behind me," Yonghoon instructed. Hyungu nodded, placing himself behind Yonghoon as Jaekeon got back to his feet. With no more pheromones overwhelming him, he glared at Yonghoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suggest you leave because I'm an entirely different league than anyone you've ever encountered before," Yonghoon warned. Jaekeon growled but did leave, not willing to try and fight Yonghoon. Once gone, Yonghoon turned his attention to Kwanghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Know him?" He asked Hyungu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's the one who hurt Hwanwoong the other day. I found him like this here," Hyungu answered. Kwanghoon wasn't looking at either of them, appearing to be in a daze. Yonghoon crouched down beside him, waving a hand in front of his face but not getting any reactions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't hate me for this, Vanilla Bean but we need to help him. He needs a hospital," Yonghoon put Kwanghoon's arm around his shoulder and helped the dazed alpha to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is your car nearby?" Hyungu asked, going to Kwanghoon's other side and helping. Though helping the alpha didn't sit all too well with Hyungu, leaving him would just be as bad and the omega wasn't willing to scoop to that level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thankfully yes," Youngjoon answered. They left the alley, walking past a couple of shops towards a car park. Hyungu easily spotted Yonghoon's car. They went to it, Yonghoon unlocked it and together they helped Kwanghoon into the back seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess we'll have to reschedule our date," Yonghoon said as they both got into the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ok. I'm glad you turned up when you did," Hyungu smiled as he touched Yonghoon's thigh, rubbing it lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were unreasonably late so I figure I should track you down. I'm glad my timing was good. I would have hated myself if I didn't help you in time. However, you do reek of burnt rubber, we'll have to fix that when we get home," Yonghoon gave Hyungu a playful grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu blushed. "Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon drove them to the hospital, having Hyungu wait in the car as he took Kwanghoon inside. The toxic alpha had started regaining some sense but still needed Yonghoon help to walk into the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyungu was startled awake when the car door opened and closed. He didn't realise he had fallen asleep, his neck felt sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Yonghoon had been the one to get into the car, looking tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, it took longer than I expected. Kwanghoon asked me to pretend to be his older sibling, something about not wanting to bother his parents but I have a feeling they wouldn't have turned up regardless," Yonghoon explained as he started the car up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, let's just go home," Hyungu smiled. Yonghoon smiled back at him, nodding in agreement. The two didn't talk on the drive home, both staying quiet until they finally pulled into the driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I already asked, but are you ok, Hyungu?" Yonghoon asked, turning in his seat to look at the omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't pleasant but he didn't hurt me. He did lick me though," Hyungu shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go have a shower, it'll make you feel less grimy," Yonghoon suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu chewed on his bottom lip in thought. He was tempted to ask the alpha to join him, thoughts of what happened early surfacing. Something about seeing Yonghoon go all alpha on Jaekeon for the omega's sake was enough to make Hyungu desperately be engulfed by Yonghoon and his scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're ok?" Yonghoon asked, frowning at the quiet omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you help me feel less grimy?" Hyungu asked quietly, doing his best to lock eyes with Yonghoon as shyness washed over him. Yonghoon looked at him, momentarily surprised before smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I could," he answered. "Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest with how fast it was beating. The two got out of the car and headed inside, both heading to Yonghoon's room without a word to any of the others. Hyungu was grateful that the alpha's room had an ensuite, it made him less conscious about the others knowing what they were getting up to. Hyungu felt understandably nervous, fooling around in bed was one thing, typically they were clothed, even if their hands did wander a few times. This would be the first time they were going to be naked together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vanilla Bean." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu looked up at Yonghoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you completely sure?" Yonghoon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just nervous," Hyungu admitted sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll go at your pace, ok?" Yonghoon said reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Hyungu stated boldly as he looked into Yonghoon's eyes. "I want you to set the pace. I want you to truly be the alpha tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu nodded. "Yes, after how you were in the alley, I want this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me Clover if you want me to stop, ok?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon closed the bathroom door before pulling his shirt off. Hyungu instantly felt his face heat up. The alpha grabbed the hem of Hyungu's shirt and pulled it up, the omega helping a little to get it off before he was pushed against the bathroom's cold tiles. He let out a gasp at how cold it was before Yonghoon's lips pressed against his. He melted into the kiss, letting Yonghoon's tongue in to explore every part of his mouth. Hyungu couldn't stop the soft moans from coming up. He let out a whimper as Yonghoon pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha began kissing down his jaw, to his neck and continued down to his nipples. Hyungu let out a whine as Yonghoon's hot tongue swirled around his hardening bud, the alpha's other hand squeezing the other nipple lightly. Hyungu held his hand over his mouth, muffling the moans. He felt Yonghoon smile against him before he lowered down to his knees and began unbuckling Hyungu's belt. The omega watched, his body trembling slightly from both nervousness and excitement as Yonghoon pulled his pants down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon looked up at Hyungu with eyes that were filled with hunger and lust. The omega shiver under the look, feeling like a predator was looking at him and that just excited Hyungu more. Yonghoon took hold of Hyungu's erection, kissing softly down the length of it and making Hyungu squirm and whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better pay as much attention as you can, Vanilla Bean because you'll be doing this in a minute," Yonghoon stated, his tone low. Hyungu whimpered as he nodded. Yonghoon grinned before kissing Hyungu's tip softly. His tongue snaked out, wrapping around the tip and making Hyungu let out a high pitched whine as it felt like pure pleasure was rippling through his body. He tried focusing on what Yonghoon was doing but his mind became fuzzy as pleasure took him over. All he could do was moan and whimper, his hands finding their way to Yonghoon's head, his fingers combing through the alpha's hair. He could feel something inside him swelling up, an almost familiar feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm close," he whimpered. This made Yonghoon pull away, licking Hyungu's tip one last time before he got back to his feet. Hyungu whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now Vanilla Bean, an omega should never cum before their alpha," he said in a soft tone. Hyungu pulled at Yonghoon's pants, beginning to undo them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let me make you cum first, my alpha," Hyungu said, his eyes locked onto Yonghoon. Yonghoon grinned, cupping Hyungu's face and pulling him into a deep kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get in the shower, my Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon commanded. Hyungu nodded, letting go of the alpha's pants so he could step back. Hyungu kicked off his pants and went into the shower, turning the water on and making it more on the hot side. His mind still felt fuzzy from the pleasure moments ago. He looked back at Yonghoon, watching the alpha as he took his pants off and joined Hyungu in the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on then, Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon said, looking down at Hyungu with a sly smile. Hyungu ran his hands over Yonghoon's body, enjoying the feel of the alpha under his finger tips. He pushed the alpha back against the wall and began sucking softly at his neck. Yonghoon let out a low moan, his hands resting on Hyungu's hips. The heat from the water helped sooth Hyungu's nervousness as his hands wandered down. Yonghoon was rock hard as Hyungu wrapped his fingers around him. He stroked Yonghoon slowly as he continued sucking his neck. Yonghoon moaned as his hand slowly made its way up Hyungu's body, his fingers combing through the omega's hair before he took hold and jerked his head back. Hyungu let out a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I love the feel of your hands, my Vanilla Bean, I want nothing more than to see those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock," Yonghoon said, looking at Hyungu with heavy eyes. "Get on your knees." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, my alpha," Hyungu let Yonghoon push him down to his knees, finding the dominance from the alpha arousing. Yonghoon was always considerate of Hyungu's feelings when they fooled around, something the omega admired about the alpha but tonight, it was different, a very welcomed difference. Hyungu wanted nothing more than to please his alpha, to make his alpha feel good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never done this before," Hyungu admitted as he began kissing down Yonghoon's shaft, as he had done to the omega earlier. "But I hope I still make you feel good, my alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon looked down at him with a smile. "I'm sure you will, my Vanilla Bean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu couldn't remember exactly what Yonghoon had done, only the start so that's what he did, his tongue wrapping around the head. Yonghoon's moans helped encourage the omega as he took the head into his mouth, his tongue still swirling over it. He still had his hand wrapped around Yonghoon, keeping it at the base as he took the rest of the length into his mouth. He knew about deep throating but had a feeling he would just gag and make a fool of himself for his first time, so instead decided to use both his hands and mouth. He stared up at Yonghoon, locking eyes as he went back and forth on the alpha's cock. Yonghoon moaned as his hand went to the back of Hyungu's head, lightly gripping his hair. His eyes were unfocused and his hips began moving slightly. Hyungu let his other hand roam up Yonghoon's leg, gingerly touching his inner thigh as Hyungu used it to keep himself steady as he increased his pace. Hyungu began moaning too, enjoying the look Yonghoon was giving him and the control the alpha was beginning to take as he guided Hyungu to pick up the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon moaned loudly, his grip on Hyungu's hair tightening as he thrusted into the omega's mouth. Hyungu felt something hot shoot into his mouth, almost making him gag as he pulled away from Yonghoon, grateful that the alpha let him. He looked up at Yonghoon, breathing heavily as drool and semen dribbled out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Vanilla Bean, that such a gorgeous sight," Yonghoon commented. Hyungu looked away, feeling flustered but also good. He wiped his mouth and spat out the rest of the cum. He got back to his feet and looked back at Yonghoon, who was looking at him with absolute desire and love in his eyes. He pulled Hyungu into a kiss, his tongue penetrating the omega's mouth as his hand wandered down. Hyungu moaned as he felt Yonghoon wrap his fingers around him and began jerking him off, it didn't take much for the omega to finally come, a loud moan escaping his lips as his legs felt like jelly. Yonghoon's other arm was wrapped around him, helping him stay up as he buried his face into Yonghoon's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My alpha," Hyungu whimpered, kissing at the alpha's neck softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were so good, my beautiful Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon hummed happily as he held onto Hyungu tightly. The two stayed like that, letting the hot water wash over them until their bodies settled down enough for them to properly shower. Both helping the other wash, kissing each other softly every so often. Hyungu felt a wonderful bliss, feeling love for his alpha. Yonghoon looking at him with what felt like the same bliss and love in his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harin found looking through the different university courses tedious. His parents did tell him he could take a year or so off, that while going to university was important, he should still enjoy a few years as a young adult with freedom. However, Harin felt if he didn't find something now, he may never. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a lot of catalogues," Keonhee commented as he sat beside Harin. The two were in the local library, they had planned to study together but neither really had the energy for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to decide what to do after high school," Harin said, closing the university catalogue he was reading and leaning back in his chair. "We only have a handful of months left of high school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, dad wants me to study something reasonable like business or accounting. He doesn't like my plan of doing a dance major, even thinks Hwanwoong is a bad influence on me because he's also planning on doing a dance major," Keonhee sighed. "I miss having Woongie at school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin ignored the weird twinge of jealousy that struck him. He reminded himself that Keonhee and Hwanwoong were best friends, there wasn't anything more between them nor will there ever be. Hwanwoong told Harin that himself, saying he saw Keonhee more like a brother than a possible mate. Still the short omega insisted on staying in a pack with Keonhee and neither had plans to join up with Harin's pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss him too," Harin said. "Would have been nice to be able to graduate together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Keonhee hummed in agreement. "Hard to believe it's been two months since he transferred," the alpha pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, you still get to see him most days," Harin pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not for much longer, I need to buckle down and study more so I'm not going to really see anyone much. Guess that means you'll have more time with him," Keonhee smiled. "He's always happy when it comes to you. It's nice to see given what he was put through with Kwanghoon. It's good to see him having someone to lean on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has you as well," Harin pointed out. "He does spend more time with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does, but when we're not dancing, he spends a lot of it talking about you or when you two are messaging, he'll have his grin on his face. It's adorable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin smiled at this, not realising that he made Hwanwoong happy when he wasn't even around. "I'm glad to hear that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two are a cute couple," Keonhee commented with a kind smile. "Makes me jealous," he pouted. "I want a relationship like that one day. I hope I get lucky and find someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not try putting yourself out there now? You might as well try dating while you're still young. Get through the trials and heartbreaks that come from teen love," Harin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm not like you, Harin. I can't just one day ask an omega on a date. For one, I'm an alpha, not a beta. Omegas will always view me differently, sometimes they are even fearful. I don't think I'm scary but maybe I somehow come across that way. And for two, I can barely talk to the omegas at school to begin with," Keonhee chuckled embarrassed. "I have been getting better recently, probably thanks to Giwook and Hyungu but they are both taken so that could be why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Date a beta then," Harin shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have thought about it but I don't think I would suit an alpha/beta relationship," Keonhee sighed. "I'll just resign to being lonely for the time being. Maybe one day in the future I'll find someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, excuse me," a deep voice interrupted them. Harin looked up to see a man standing before him, a cinnamon smell coming from him. Harin couldn't seem to figure out if the man was an alpha or beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know where the children's section is?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Upstairs," Keonhee answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked upwards. "Oh," he said softly before looking back at Keonhee with a shy smile. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin watched the man walk away while still trying to figure out what he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was he an alpha or beta?" He asked Keonhee, knowing the alpha would have picked up on it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee looked at him and frowned. "Neither, he was an omega."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought omegas were more like Giwook, Hyungu and Hwanwoong," Harin commented. "Small and petite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee shrugged. "I mean, typically they are. Sometimes they aren't. Oh," Keonhee exclaimed as he looked at his phone. "Speaking of, the omegas have finished school for the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin pulled out his phone and saw the group chat messages. As he looked through the messages the omegas sent, he noticed a small message saying Dongmyeong had left the chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why has Dongmyeong left the chat?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet us at Yonghoon's</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hwanwoong replied. Keonhee and Harin looked at each other before packing up and leaving the library without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they made it to Yonghoon's house, the first thing they noticed when they entered was the smell of what could only be described as bitter chocolate and sour milk. They made their way to the source, seeing Giwook crying while Hyungu and Hwanwoong held him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Harin asked as he made his way to Giwook, crouching in front of the young omega. Giwook looked up at him with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He broke up with me," he managed to say before becoming a bundle of sobs. Harin looked at Hwanwoong confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He got a text not too long ago from Dongmyeong, saying he wanted to break up," Hwanwoong explained. "We've tried contacting him but I think he's blocked all of our numbers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did something happen at school today?" Hyungu asked, looking at Harin with a hopeful look, trying to find a reason for their friends breaking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't see him much today," Harin answered. "I think he was spending most of it with Dongju."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did see him talking to Sangwook," Keonhee spoke up. "I was going to make sure he was alright but Kwanghoon intercepted me and wouldn't let me butt in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That alpha must be responsible," Hwanwoong frowned. Harin stood up and looked over to Yonghoon, who was leaning against a wall and not saying a word. He didn't have a pleasant expression on his face, he looked pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon-hyung, can you take me to Dongmyeong? We should really find out what's happening," Harin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon nodded. "Ok," he said as he pushed himself away from the wall and headed to the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wookie, we'll find out what's going on but I'm sure Dongmyeong still cares about you," Harin said softly. Giwook looked up at him and sniffled before getting to his feet and hugging the tall beta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so," he said weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harin felt himself shaking in anger as they drove to Dongmyeong's house. He couldn't believe the other beta would do that to Giwook, never in a thousand years did Harin believe Dongmyeong could ever hurt the omega like that. Yonghoon looked just as angry, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should talk to him," Yonghoon stated, trying to keep the anger out of his voice but failing. "I think I might be too angry to hold back from hurting him. Honestly haven't felt this way in a long time, seeing Giwook like that. That kid is the sweetest omega I've ever met, he deserves so much better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin nodded his head. "Agree."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to Dongmyeong's house, the two making their way to the front door and knocking. Dongmyeong's mum was the one who answered, she was smiling until she saw the looks on their face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything ok?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to talk to Dongmyeong, please. Is he here?" Harin asked. Dongmyeong's mother nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go get him," she said quickly as she turned and headed back inside. Soon Dongmyeong appeared at the front door, his eyes red as he refused to look at either Harin or Yonghoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" His voice was meek and hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you break up with Giwook?" Harin asked, doing his very best to keep his tone calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wasn't feeling it anymore," Dongmyeong answered as he hugged himself, still refusing to look at Harin or Yonghoon. Harin grabbed Dongmyeong's shirt, pulling him out of the doorway and forcing him to finally make eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fucking lie," Harin growled. "Why the fuck did you hurt Giwook?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears swelled up in Dongmyeong's eyes. "Sangwook told me I had to if I wanted to ever see Dongju again. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt Giwook but I can't lose my brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger bubbled up inside of Harin. He understood where Dongmyeong was coming from, truly he did but it didn't stop the anger at what the young beta did to his friend. Not just that, he knew Sangwook would simply forever use Dongju to keep Dongmyeong under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an idiot," Harin growled. "Do you honestly think that bastard will hold his end of the deal up? I'm sorry to break it to you, Dongmyeong, but Sangwook owns your brother now and by letting him dictate your life just for the hope of being able to stay in Dongju's is down right stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong looked away from Harin. "I can't lose my brother. If this is what I need to do then so be it if it means I can stay in his life," he stated weakly, no conviction in his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, if this is what you need to do then you need to do it properly. Face Giwook and tell him to his face you don't want to be with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong looked back at Harin with panic in his eyes. "I can't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too fucking bad, because that's exactly what you're doing," Harin dragged Dongmyeong over to the car, the smaller beta trying his best to fight his way out of Harin's grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't make me," he begged. "I can't face him now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon opened the back door for Harin and helped him get the struggling beta into the back. He clicked on the child locks before closing the door. Harin and Yonghoon both got into the front, Dongmyeong now curled up into a ball, weakly begging for them to just let him stay home as he sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No words were spoken on the drive home, aside from inaudible babbling from Dongmyeong in the back seat. His honey scent became sickeningly sweet, almost artificial smelling. They reached Yonghoon's house. Harin dragged Dongmyeong out of the back seat, the smaller beta coming more willinging. He looked exhausted and defeated, absolutely no fight left in him. Harin took him to the lounge room and placed him in front of the three omegas cuddling on the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook said to break up with him so come on because if you're going to be spineless to that alpha then at the very least grow a spine when you break up with Giwook," Harin said harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong looked at Giwook before sinking to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he cried as he covered his face with his hands. "I can't. I never want to break up with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook untangled himself from the other omegas and slipped onto the floor in front of Dongmyeong. He pulled the beta into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never wanted to hurt you, Giwook, but I really don't want to lose my brother. But I have lost him, haven't I? And I allowed that alpha to get into my head so I would lose you too," Dongmyeong said, his arms slowly wrapping around Giwook as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I beg you, Giwook. I don't want to be without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I forgive you," Giwook said as he buried his face in Dongmyeong's shoulder. "I never want to be without you either. I love you, Dongmyeong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stayed clinging onto each other, both crying their hearts out. Hyungu and Hwanwoong soon joined them, hugging them both. Harin, his anger slowly disappearing soon joined and lastly Yonghoon. They all held onto the two boys, all wanting nothing more but to protect them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW // Blood, fighting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yonghoon was the first to leave the group hug, heading to his room to wait out the rest of his anger to vanish. It had been a long time since he felt like this but seeing Giwook in tears and the smell of the young omega's normally sweet and comforting hot chocolate smell so bitter and sour. It just  lit an inferno inside of him. It was more of an accumulation of events that led to this anger, and at the centre was the alpha Sangwook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon pulled out his phone, he needed to get some release from the anger and the only thing that came to mind was Youngjo's sunbae's fight club. He called the smokey alpha, tapping his foot impatiently as the phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Yonghoon-hyung, strange to get a call from you. Everything ok?" Youngjo said when he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sunbae of yours, when is his next fight club?" Yonghoon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, you know the first rule about fight club is to not talk about fight club."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon rolled his eyes but let the other continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I have heard there is one tonight. A special one as well for Namjoon-sunbae to experiment on how alphas bonded to omegas fight compared to unbonded alphas. Technically we have enough unbonded alphas but I could probably squeeze you in," Youngjo answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still need more bonded alphas?" Yonghoon asked as an idea began forming in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, Namjoon-sunbae likes having a large pool of data candidates so he wants a fair few. He's even allowing omegas to accompany their alphas. Obviously, kept in a separate room. Ain't risking unscheduled fights. Why? Do you know someone who would be interested?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of my packmate's brothers is bonded to an alpha who seems hell bent on ruining these kids teen years. I honestly would love to knock him down a few pegs, get him to leave us alone. I've had enough seeing my new pack being hurt and not being able to do a thing. I have this alpha's right hand man's number, maybe you can slip an invite along."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Send me the number and I can see what I can do," Yonghoon could hear the grin in Youngjo's tone. "I'll send you the address."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo hanged up and Yonghoon sent through the number Kwanghoon had given him the other day, claiming he owed the older alpha for helping him and taking him to the hospital. In return, he received a message back from Youngjo with the address. He got ready, finding himself looking forward to a fight. It had been a long time since he felt this way, he hadn't really fought someone properly in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Hie Vanilla Bean. He turned to face Hyungu, smiling with love at the young omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright, Vanilla Bean?" Yonghoon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Giwook and Dongmyeong have gone off to their room to sleep. Both are exhausted and neither wants to be separated," Hyungu explained as he walked up to Yonghoon and began smoothing out his shirt. "Are you going out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, hanging out with a friend of mine. Would love for you to come along and meet him but we're going to an alpha only event," Yonghoon said. Technically it was the truth but still he felt bad for not telling Hyungu everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, just don't be out for long. I can't sleep without you here," Hyungu said softly, looking up at Yonghoon with pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise," Yonghoon leaned down and kissed Hyungu. "I love you my Vanilla Bean. I'll see you later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," Hyungu hugged Yonghoon one last time before letting him leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon forgot how much he disliked going to the fight clubs. When Youngjo started going to them, he invited Yonghoon along but the older didn't find them useful. Youngjo mostly kept attending to continue testing his own pheromone strength which his sunbae, Namjoon was more than happy to allow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building they were in was filled with alphas, some there to bid on the fights and others there to fight. The scents swirled and mingled around him, almost becoming overwhelming as he made his way to Namjoon for the match up judgement. He found the other alpha in the infirmary, looking through a file. He looked up and smiled as Yonghoon entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon," he smiled. "Youngjo-hoobae said you wanted to fight and you actually offered up your own opponent, I can't wait to watch. Sit here," Namjoon gestured to an empty stool. "Shirt off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon took his shirt off and sat down as instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your opponent is here, getting brought in through the back so his omega can avoid the other alphas as much as possible," Namjoon explained. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. It was opened by an unknown alpha who gestured for Sangwook and Dongju to enter. The omega was grasping onto Sangwook's arm, cowering slightly behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be Sangwook," Namjoon smiled. "And who's this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sugar Glider," Sangwook answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Namjoon hummed as he put down the file and approached the pair. "So you're offering up his nickname for me to use, over his actual name? Interesting, how insecure are you that you don't want him to maintain his individuality?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangwook narrowed his eyes at the older alpha. "I'm not insecure, there is no reason for you to know his name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon tilted his head, looking past Sangwook at Dongju. "Come here," he commanded. Dongju clinged onto Sangwook tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now omega," Namjoon stepped back, allowing for Dongju to step forward. He was reluctant but when Sangwook didn't stop him, he gained a small amount of confidence, even going so far as to look at Namjoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How far along?" Namjoon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost two months," Dongju answered as his hands went to his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not to be rude, but you're better off getting rid of it and waiting a few years. Maybe find a different alpha who respects you," Namjoon stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju glared at him. "Sangwook does respect me. Just because he doesn't want to give my name doesn't mean he's trying to steal my individuality. And I'm not getting rid of my pup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feisty," Namjoon commented as he leaned down towards the omega, making Dongju freeze up. Sangwook growled but Namjoon simply shushed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no interest in your omega, I have my own one afterall. I'm just curious about his scent," Namjon sniffed the air around Dongju. "Sugar, very sweet, also very simple. I like simple scents, easier for data collections. Seokjin will be here soon, he'll take you to the omega only observation room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon stepped back from Dongju and around him to Sangwook. "Have you ever fought before?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangwook scoffed. "Of course I have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, take your shirt off and sit over there," Namjoon pointed over to a stool a few feet from Yonghoon. Sangwook did as told, handing his shirt to Dongju as the omega followed him over to the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door and an older omega stepped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was told there was an omega here," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right over there, Lemongrass," Namjoon smiled. The omega approached Dongju and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi there, I'm Seokjin, please come with me. And don't fret, you won't be too far from your alpha," Seokjin promised. Dongju looked back at Sangwook unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on, Sugar Glider," the alpha smiled. Dongju nodded and followed Seokjin out of the room. Sangwook's expression changed instantly as he gave Yonghoon a hard glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're the pack alpha for Sugar Glider's brother's pack, right? We met a while ago, I remember your annoying scent. Why do you want to fight?" Sangwook asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simple," Yonghoon smiled. "I want to have a blood pact fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangwook frowned whereas Namjoon's face lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I haven't had one of those here in so long," Namjon stated happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly is a blood pact fight?" Sangwook asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two will make a blood pact, typically both of you offer up a deal. Whoever loses the fight must abide by the winner's deal and it will be enforced. I can promise you that," Namjoon smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My deal is you leave my pack alone. No more hurting any of them, whether it's you, someone from your pack or even someone you decide to ask. They are all to be left entirely alone," Yonghoon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you're not going to demand I give Dongju back?" Sangwook asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's against the blood pact code to ask an alpha to abandon their bonded omega, as much as I want to save that poor boy from you," Yonghoon explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Sangwook hummed in thought. "Are you bonded to your omega?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, if I win, you must leave your pack and no longer be their alpha," Sangwook grinned. "That's allowed, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That it is," Namjoon confirmed. "Hands out, palms up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon and Sangwook held their hands out as instructed while Namjoon grabbed a couple of items out of a draw. He took Yonghoon's hand first, pricking his thumb with a lancet and letting the blood drop onto a glass slide before repeating it with Sangwook so their blood would mix together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is going to be fun," Namjoon grinned. "Follow me, you two will be first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon and Sangwook followed Namjoon through the building to the fighting ring. Namjoon left them with an referee alpha before disappearing. His voice coming over the PA system after a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alphas!" His voice boomed. "We have a treat tonight! Blood Pact fight!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered around them as the referee alpha put Yonghoon and Sangwook in their corners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In one corner we have Jin Yonghoon and in the other we have Mio Sangwook. Jin Yonghoon will lose his entire pack or Mio Sangwook will have to stop harassing Yonghoon's pack, these are their deals. Let's have a good fight. I call in Yonghoon's favour," Namjoon announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangwook scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FIGHT!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon had been in enough fights to know exactly what to do. He sent out his pheromones, immediately knocking Sangwook back. The younger alpha looked surprised before narrowing his eyes and sending back his own pheromones. But his scent were weak, barely able to penetrate Yonghoon's. The young alpha bared his teeth as he growled. Yonghoon just smirked at him, knowing Sangwook was going to try and attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Yonghoon predicted, Sangwook ran at him. It was amateurish and Yonghoon was easily able to step aside, sticking his foot out. Sangwook tripped over it, hitting the wire cage behind Yonghoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you even know how to fight?" Yonghoon asked as he turned around and faced Sangwook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangwook glared at him as he reached into his pocket. "Normally I don't need to do the dirty work but this will be worth it," he hissed before lunging at Yonghoon. The older alpha was ready to grapple with Sangwook before he felt the younger hit his side. Except it didn't feel right. He saw the glint of a blade covered with blood as Sangwook pulled his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon looked down at his side, seeing a stab wound with blood gushing from it. Shock ran through his body as he stepped back from Sangwook, trying to comprehend what just happened. Sangwook rushed him, throwing him to the ground and went to stab again before a few scents hit them. Smokiness, spiced rum, nutmeg, coffee, and sandalwood, all hitting the two alphas hard. Sangwook managed to bring the blade down, hitting just under Yonghoon's shoulder bone before becoming completely overwhelmed and fainting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon was desperately holding on, trying not to be overwhelmed but all his strength was gone and his body was feeling cold. There was noise around him, someone pulling Sangwook off of him. A familiar face, full of concern, hovered over Yonghoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be ok," they reassured him but their voice sounded fuzzy and a darkness was creeping around Yonghoon's vision before everything finally consumed him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong was woken with a start by his mobile ringing loudly. He groaned as he reached over the still sleeping Giwook to grab it from the night stand. He checked the caller ID, getting confused when he saw it was Yonghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" He asked, his voice hoarse and deep from being asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Dongmyeong right? It's Youngjo, we met a while back," came a voice from the other end. Dongmyeong frowned, trying to place the name before it clicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I remember. Why are you calling from Yonghoon-hyung's phone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon-hyung is in the hospital," Youngjo answered. "He was stabbed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong felt his blood run cold. "Wait what? By who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A mugger," Youngjo answered after a moment of hesitation. Dongmyeong frowned but didn't question it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon-hyung is in surgery right now. I'll call to give updates once I know more, but I figured I should call so you can check on his boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded. "Ok, please call as soon as you know something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will," and with that Youngjo hung up. Dongmyeong sat there in silence as the shock wore off and a deep anxiety swelled inside. Tears formed in his eyes as he worried for his pack's leader, for his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" A sleepy Giwook asked as he sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon-hyung is at the hospital. He got stabbed," Dongmyeong managed to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Giwook said, panic in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go to Hyungu," Dongmyeong got out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok," Giwook followed after Dongmyeong, clinging onto his arm as they left the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Yonghoon-hyung going to be ok?" Giwook asked with a meek voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong didn't know what to say, he couldn't be positive one way or another with the limited information he was given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," he finally answered, his voice quiet, unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go get Harin," Giwook said, quickly giving Dongmyeong a peck before letting go and heading to Harin's room. Dongmyeong continued making his way to Yonghoon and Hyungu's shared room. He could see the light was still on behind the closed door. He knocked lightly, waiting to hear any noise from the other side. When he didn't, he opened the door, trying his best to keep quiet. He saw Hyungu curled up on top of the covers with earphones in. He looked up at Dongmyeong as the beta closed the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongmyeong?" Hyungu said as he took out his earphones. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Yonghoon," Dongmyeong answered softly as he made his way to the bed. Hyungu looked at him with a worried look but didn't say a thing as he waited for the beta to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's at the hospital. He was stabbed and currently in surgery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The colour drained from Hyungu's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you're joking right?" He asked with a shaky voice. Dongmyeong shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I was. His friend just called. He'll call again once there's more news."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears began falling from Hyungu's eyes as his body shook. Dongmyeong pulled him into his arms, feeling tears escaping his own eyes. The two remained like that until the others came into the room. No words were said as they got into the bed and helped hug Hyungu, who by now was sobbing hard. They were all scared, all worried for their pack's alpha. Soon Hyungu had cried himself to sleep, and the others slowly followed, all but Dongmyeong. He pulled himself out of the pile and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. His mind and body both felt restless. He felt anxious, constantly checking his phone, hoping for some good news. Instead a different number rang his phone, an unknown number. He answered it, thinking perhaps it was Youngjo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello," he said. Silence proceeded. He wondered if they hung up but his phone was still showing him in a call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" He said again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Myeong," came a weak familiar voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongju?" Dongmyeong asked, unsure if it was really his brother talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Dongju said, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, it's ok. Talk to me Ju. What's happened?" Dongmyeong asked, feeling great concern for his twin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did something bad tonight and Yonghoon got hurt," Dongju confessed. "I'm sorry. I don't know if he's ok or not, but it's all my fault. And I'm sorry, Myeong, I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ju, where are you right now?" Dongmyeong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm with Kwanghoon-hyung. I'm using his phone. He's driving us home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you please come here and explain what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard muffled talking, only really making out Dongju's voice asking if he could go to Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be there soon," Dongju finally answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you soon, tell Kwanghoon to stay in the car."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins hung up. Dongmyeong felt more anxious, wondering what part Dongju had in Yonghoon's stabbing. The beta decided to wait out front, grabbing his jacket from his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night air was cold, biting at his exposed skin. He hugged himself, trying to keep warm when a black car pulled up into the driveway. Moments later, Dongju got out. He had been crying and was shaking. Dongmyeong opened the door for him and led him inside, to the lounge room. The moment the two were sitting, Dongju wrapped his arms around Dongmyeong, clinging onto him like his life depended on it and cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ju," Dongmyeong spoke with a calm tone. "Tell me what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over them for a moment before Dongju finally collected himself and pulled away from Dongmyeong. He wiped away his tears before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook got an invite to a fight tonight, against Yonghoon. He gave me a knife to hold when we got there, so he wouldn't be found with it before the fight and got me to give it back. I don't think they searched me cause I'm an omega. I swear, Myeong, I had no idea what he had planned. I should have though, I'm just an idiot," Dongju hid his face in his hands. "I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong couldn't make complete sense of what Dongju was telling him. The whole idea of Yonghoon inviting Sangwook to fight him seemed surreal. He felt there was more to it but doubted Dongju knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He used the knife in the fight. He stabbed Yonghoon. There was so much blood. The other alphas pulled Sangwook away, I don't know where he is now and that terrifies me. I can feel what he's feeling. He's scared but forcing a facade. I don't know what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ju, you must be seeing the cracks. Sangwook isn't a good guy. He got you to carry a knife for him, that itself should be a huge hint. Please, Ju, you need to leave Sangwook," Dongmyeong pleaded. Dongju looked at him with sad eyes. In them, Dongmyeong could see that his twin knew the truth. Dongju hugged himself and looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook loves me," he stated. "I know that's true. He just doesn't show it the same way others do, that's all. He's not cruel to me. I promise you, he really isn't. He cares about me a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong didn't miss the way Dongju's hands went to his belly. An obvious hint to the real reason Sangwook acted like he cared. Desperately, he wanted to say Sangwook probably only cared about him because he was carrying their child but instead bit his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you should stay with me for a couple of nights," Dongmyeong said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't. It hurts so much to be away from Sangwook and the stress could hurt our little one. But I will visit when I can," Dongju looked at Dongmyeong with a forced smile. "I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sighed. He pulled Dongju into a hug, the omega letting him as he wrapped his own arms around Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you," Dongmyeong murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I miss you too. I'm sorry, Myeong," Dongju's voice cracked again as he tightened his hold. After a long while, the twins finally let go of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should get home," Dongju said. Dongmyeong nodded and the two stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have an ultrasound in a couple of days," Dongju said as they walked to the front door. "I'll try and get some pictures for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong smiled softly. "I would like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju offered back a sad smile before opening the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Myeong. And really, I'm sorry about Yonghoon. I hope he's ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong pulled Dongju into one last hug. "I love you too. I'm sure he'll be ok, I mean, I haven't heard anything yet and no news is good news right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Dongju agreed softly as he pulled away. "Good bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju walked over to the car, giving Dongmyeong one last small wave before getting in. Dongmyeong watched from the open door as the car took away his twin, guilt eating him up inside at not doing a better job protecting his brother. He made his way back inside, deciding to return to the others to sleep. He knew he needed it, he was too emotionally drained to stay awake any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pack received good news in the morning. Youngjo called up Dongmyeong again, telling him Yonghoon was out of surgery and was going to be fine. He sent through details of the hospital and the pack got Giwook's father to take them. To their relief, Yonghoon was awake when they made it to his room. He looked groggy but still smiled when they entered. Hyungu immediately was by his side, getting into the small bed and hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was so scared," he cried. Yonghoon looked down at him guiltily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Vanilla Bean. I'm ok," he said softly, stroking the omega's back. Dongmyeong, still tired from a restless sleep, sat down on an available chair and welcomed Giwook to take a seat in his lap. Harin was the only one who remained standing, leaning against a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what happened?" Harin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember much. It happened fast," Yonghoon answered. "But I'm alive and that's all that matters right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong doubted Yonghoon when he said he couldn't remember. The beta had confronted Youngjo on the phone earlier about the fight, telling the alpha his twin told him some of what happened and finally getting the truth out. He didn't understand some of it, the whole blood pact fight part but he knew Yonghoon did it for the pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long are they keeping you in for?" Giwook asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A couple of days," Yonghoon answered. Hyungu let out a whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be without you for more nights," he said with a muffled voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already got permission for you to stay with me. Just don't let them know we're not bonded. It's the only reason they agreed," Yonghoon explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok," Hyungu said softly in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You three don't mind looking after the house while I'm gone, right?" Yonghoon asked, turning his attention away from Hyungu and to the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should be fine to do that," Giwook smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comfortable silence fell over all of them, the pack just happy to be together. Yonghoon stroked Hyungu's hair, the omega making happy noises as he did. Dongmyeong was rubbing Giwook's back, looking outside the window lost in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of hours, Dongmyeong, Giwook and Harin were asked to leave, visiting hours being over. They bid Yonghoon and Hyungu goodbye, each one giving them hugs before making their way out of the hospital to wait for Giwook's father to pick them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad Yonghoon-hyung is ok," Giwook said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Harin agreed. "It would have broken Hyungu if he wasn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook let out a quiet chuckle. "Still feels surreal, Hyungu-hyung actually dating an alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it," Harin joined in with the chuckle. Dongmyeong just smiled, his mind still lost in thought over the events of the last 24 hours. He did hope that this would mark the end of Sangwook pestering them. Youngjo had informed the young beta that because Sangwook used a knife in the fight, he forfeited the match and had to abide by Yonghoon's deal. It gave some comfort knowing all Dongmyeong needed to do if Sangwook or any of his minions messed with him or the pack was to contact Youngjo. It was a small bit of security for the time being. He just wished he could get his brother away from the arsehole. He could only hope that in time, Dongju would come to his own decision to leave. And until that time, Dongmyeong was going to do his best to remain a pillar of support, so Dongju would always have someone who could save him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Dongmyeong's birthday and Giwook left school early to prepare a surprise party for him. The pack had bought Dongmyeong something special and Giwook was excited to see him open it. Dongmyeong had recently started using Yonghoon's old keyboard that they found in the attic when they got bored and decided to go searching the house for fun. It was a little dodgy and some keys had a habit of sticking but Dongmyeong couldn't afford a new one and was happy just using that one. So Giwook, along with the rest of the pack plus Keonhee and Hwanwoong all pooled together money to get a nice keytar. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a simple off white keytar. Giwook had seen one he thought Dongmyeong would love but it was too out of their price range and Yonghoon said it was better to go with simple for the first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook couldn't wait for Dongmyeong to see it, he felt bad for lying to his boyfriend and claiming he couldn't see him until later that night. But that was a part of the plan. Harin and Keonhee were going to distract Dongmyeong by going to the arcade after school until they were told to come home for the party. Hyungu and Hwanwoong were going to help set up the house and Giwook's job was to get the birthday cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook found himself waiting patiently at the bakery for the cake he ordered to be ready. The lady behind the counter saying it wouldn't be too much longer. He didn't mind the wait, he just listened to music on his phone. As he was minding his own business, he could smell a sudden spike of what smelt like fresh dark roast coffee. The bakery didn't do coffee so it didn't take much to guess it belonged to one of the alphas in the store. It had that slight undertone only omegas could really pick up on, a sense of dominance. Giwook shifted uncomfortable, keeping his focus on his phone but his eyes soon flickered up to a much older alpha staring at him. The alpha smiled at him, the sort of cocky smile most alphas gave when they assumed an omega was interested. Giwook was quick to look away but deep down he knew it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw movement out of his pherial vision before someone pulled his earphones out. Annoyed, he glared weakly at the alpha next to him who just smirked. He wasn't like Hwanwoong, he didn't honestly have the confidence to stand up to an unknown alpha but he did feel somewhat safe in the bakery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love your scent," the alpha said. "We would smell like a mocha together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I have a boyfriend," he said, his voice quieter than he wanted as the alpha's coffee scent rolled over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and he's not here with you?" The alpha asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just leave me alone please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," the alpha hummed in thought, his scent becoming noticeably stronger. "I don't think I will, Cocoa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you will," a new scent joined the fray. Gasoline. Giwook felt even more uncomfortable as his eyes flickered behind the coffee alpha to Kwanghoon who had just entered the store. The coffee alpha turned around and cocked his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Are you the boyfriend?" He asked before sniffing the air. "Gasoline? How disgusting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwanghoon frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, Cocoa? You would rather this over my gorgeous scent? Toxic alphas have only one place in this world and that's underneath even the most insignificant bug. Get lost, fuel boy. Don't worry, I'll look after Cocoa." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha's friends, who stood behind Kwanghoon, chuckled. The young alpha clicked his tongue in annoyance as he glared at the coffee alpha. That was, before a grin spread across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'm toxic, but Cocoa Powder here would still rather me over a cocky bastard like you," he quipped. "Because he knows even the nicest scents hide toxic personalities and we all know that's all you'll ever be. I can dampen my scent, you can't dampen that personality of yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee alpha growled, obviously not used to being talked down to. "You're just begging for a broken jaw now. I mean, it's only right I teach you your place in the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, doesn't mean you get to take my place beside Cocoa Powder," Kwanghoon smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee alpha growled again and went to attack Kwanghoon when a whole new scent hit them all, making everyone in the bakery stop. It was strong and overwhelming when it hit, making the coffee alpha completely freeze in his tracks. Giwook couldn't figure out the scent but it seemed like a mix of spices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't condone fighting in my store," a female alpha walked out from behind the counter. "And I've warned you before, Jinseong, not to hit on omegas who come in here. You and your friends can leave now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee alpha, Jinseong, looked back at the female alpha. "But Jinju-noona, he started it," he whined, making Kwanghoon raise his eyebrows in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No he didn't, now get out," Jinjo growled. Jinseong and his friends left, looking defeated. Jinju's scent died down as she turned to Giwook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry about my little brother. He's an absolute rot. Are you ok?" She asked. Giwook nodded, his eyes landing on Kwanghoon who shifted uncomfortable under the omega's gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm ok, I promise," Giwook verbalised, making the female alpha sigh in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad to hear, please accept the cake on the house as an apology. I always try and make this a safe zone for omegas so I feel bad that it wasn't the case for you," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no it's ok, you don't have to do that," Giwook said quietly, feeling bad at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense, it's perfectly fine. I'll go finish it off," Jinju smiled before turning to Kwanghoon. "Your cake will be finished soon too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwanghoon nodded. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female alpha disappeared behind the counter. The bakery seemed to go back to normal, with Kwanghoon keeping his distance from everyone and standing in the corner, absentmindedly on his phone. Giwook watched him for a moment before deciding to approach. He wasn't sure what compelled him too, but the excuse in mind was to thank the alpha for the help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," he said weakly, getting Kwanghoon to look down at him. "Thank you, for helping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't thank me," he murmured. "I don't deserve it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook chewed on the inside of his cheek before speaking again. "Is Sangwook making you run errands? I'm guessing the cake is for Dongju."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook-hyung is on a weekend holiday. It's his sister's birthday today as well, same age as Dongju. She didn't want to share and Sangwook-hyung decided his sister was more important than his pregnant bonded mate," Kwanghoon said in a sour tone. "So I guess I'm stuck looking after him. Thought I might as well buy him a cake." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook looked at Kwanghoon with wide surprised eyes, unable to believe what the older alpha had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting him a cake?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwanghoon huffs and looks away, "Because I don't like to hear him whining that Sangwook-hyung is away. I'm doing it for my own good over his." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook pauses for a moment. He's not sure whether to believe the alpha or not but deciding to let it slide for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, that's horrible what Sangwook is doing," he said. "The distance alone will stress Dongju out and hurt their pup, not to mention putting Dongju second like that. I get it's Sangwook's sister but Dongju should just be as important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwanghoon nodded in agreement. "He's got medication to help with the separation sickness and I tried convincing him to go be with Dongmyeong for his birthday but I think what Sangmi said got to him so now he's worried about taking away from Dongmyeong's birthday celebrations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongju is more than welcome to join us," Giwook said with total conviction. "Is he at school?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wasn't feeling up to it so he's at home right now," Kwanghoon answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you take him to the Twilight arcades after school finishes? I'll message Harin-hyung to expect him. It'll definitely make Myeong's day to see him and we can easily change the surprise party for them both. Just need another cake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take the one I'm buying. He doesn't know I'm getting it anyway," Kwanghoon shrugged. "It's no big deal if you take it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook smiled. "Awesome. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinjo returned to the counter with two cake boxes, calling out to Giwook. She handed one to Giwook and the other to Kwanghoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Giwook smiled before the two left the bakery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want a lift home?" Kwanghoon offered. "It'll be easier for you than carrying two cake boxes back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook felt apprehensive about being in a car with the alpha, given their history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Kwanghoon murmured, easily picking up the omega's uncomfortableness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon-hyung can get me. Besides, I should find a present for Dongju now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Kwanghoon reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a square jewellery box. "This is for Dongju. He likes shiny things so I figure he might like this. It'll be better coming from you and the others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Giwook asked, uncertain. Kwanghoon nodded, handing the omega the jewellery box and cake box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make sure he's at the arcade," and with that the alpha left. Giwook watched him disappear across the road and into the crowd, feeling weirded out by the interactions. The alpha was acting oddly nice. He wondered if that was to do with Sangwook not being around or if Giwook had simply caught him on a good day. He shook the interaction out of his head, no point dwelling on it. He still had a part to finish preparing for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was set up ready and perfect. Little changes to accommodate the other birthday boy was easily done and the Son twins' parents and family were much more delighted knowing they would be celebrating both of the twins' birthdays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're on their way," Giwook announces, getting the text message from Harin that they had left the arcade. He knew exactly how long it would take them, putting in the last bits before getting everyone to quiet down. They heard the car pull up, so Giwook turned the lights off and everyone went quiet. The young omega had to keep his scent in check, knowing he was spreading it out too much in excitement. If anything, that would be the main give away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened, the four teens entered, chatting happily. Giwook flicked the light on and everyone yelled "Happy Birthday" shocking both Dongmyeong and Dongju. The twins grinned happily as everyone approached them, hugging them and giving more personal happy birthdays. Giwook waited until Dongmyeong had waded through most of his family to finally get to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was this all your idea?" Dongmyeong asked with a smile. Giwook grinned happily back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mostly," he admitted. Dongmyeong cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, receiving coos from his family members. His face was red when he pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, forgot about them," he chuckled nervously. Giwook couldn't stop himself from giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for involving Ju," Dongmyeong smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Consider it my strange luck. Ran into Kwanghoon today," Giwook said. Dongmyeong's face fell a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok? He didn't try anything did he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook shook his head. "It was weird, he actually helped me when this alpha was hitting on me and gave me the cake he bought for Dongju and a present for Dongju as well, just we can't tell Dongju it's from Kwanghoon. The whole encounter was a little surreal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sighed with relief. "That's alright then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party went on without a single moment of negativity. Both of the twins opened their presents, loving what everyone got them. Dongmyeong was especially excited by the keytar, and Dongju absolutely adored the charm bracelet. Giwook kept it secret about Kwanghoon being the one to buy it but it felt weird taking credit. The charms were oddly personal and even though they were things he knew about, it felt like an oddly intimate gift for Kwanghoon to give Dongju, given that Dongju was the mate of Kwanghoon's best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the night, Dongyeong's family headed off, his parents taking Dongju back to theirs for the night. Keonhee stuck around to help clean up while Hwanwoong decided to stay the night. While the other cleaned, Giwook decided to pull Dongmyeong away to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We really should help them," Dongmyeong stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, they already knew I was going to pull you away so we can spend time together. They don't mind," Giwook smiled as he led Dongmyeong over to the bed. "Beside, I wanted to talk to you about something important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong looked concerned. He got on the bed, sitting up against the headboard. Instead of snuggling up into Dongmyeong's side, Giwook instead sat in front of the beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not something bad is it?" Dongmyeong asked. "Because I'm certain it's against the law to give the birthday boy bad news."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook laughed. "No it's not bad. I've just been thinking about something that involves us. Well, you know how my birthday is in like a fortnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded. "Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to be 16 and we have discussed before about waiting until we were both 16 for our first time so I was wondering if you would want to go on a little holiday for my birthday. Go somewhere nice for our first time," Giwook said, feeling himself getting flustered but also feeling proud for not stumbling over any of his words. Dongmyeong also looked flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like that idea," the beta responded. "But we should make sure it's a beta/omega only place. Otherwise your scent will spread out and affect nearby alphas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Giwook smiled. "I already found a great place. The pack and my family are chipping in to pay for it as my present."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do they know why we're going?" Dongmyeong asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mum, Hyungu-hyung and Hwanwoong-hyung all do. I hope you don't mind. It's just that I wanted some advice. Hyungu-hyung was the least helpful. He hasn't actually slept with Yonghoon-hyung yet, I was shooked," Giwook stated with wide eyes. Dongmyeong chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not everyone is so eager to lose their virginity as you are," he pointed out. "It's kind of cute they are waiting. Besides, we both know they are doing other things together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook hummed in agreement. He finally moved from where he was sitting and made his way to Dongmyeong, getting on top and straddling the beta between his thighs. Dongmyeong's hands rested on his hips as he looked at Giwook with eyes that held all the love in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love when you look at me like that," Giwook said, gingerly touching the side of Dongmyeong's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I'm the only person in this entire world you love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong smiled, leaning toward Giwook. Giwook met him halfway, pressing their lips together into a soft and intimate kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyungu felt nervous, every part of him feeling frazzled from spending a majority of his time studying for exams that he was now sitting for. He was also beginning to feel hot and dizzy. He let out a sigh, he miscalculated when his next heat was. He was grateful to be in an omega only school but still, it made concentrating on his exam difficult as every part of his being screamed for him to mate. He pushed through the feelings, finishing off his exam and taking it to the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to leave," he said quietly to the teacher monitoring them. She gave him one look before giving him a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Head straight to the nurse's office. They'll ring for someone to pick you up. Have you got any other exams scheduled for the rest of the week?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A couple," Hyungu answered, struggling to really speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let the nurse know, she'll fill in the paperwork to have them rescheduled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A student appeared beside Hyungu, handing in his exam. "I've finished for the day, would you like help to the nurse's office, Hyungu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu looked at the student, realising it was one of his classmates, Jaeyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Hyungu agreed, grateful for the help. He didn't know Jaeyun well but knew the omega was kind and helpful to everyone around him. He smelt like fresh apples, a nice pleasant crisp scent that Hyungu typically found soothing and made him grateful whenever he sat near the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're both free to go," the teacher said. The two grabbed their bags and left the classroom, heading down to the nurse's office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you miscalculate your heat cycle?" Jaeyun asked as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Hyungu sighed. "Which means I have to go to my family home instead of my pack home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not go to your pack home? Aren't you meant to be safe in your pack when in heat?" Jaeyun questioned with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am safe but I don't trust myself. Though my boyfriend would stop me if I tried anything, I don't want him to have to worry," Hyungu answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's very considerate," Jaeyun smiled. "My alpha would be annoyed if I didn't go home. She likes taking care of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the nurse's office, just as a sudden wave washed over Hyungu, making him blank out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should lie down," Jaeyun said, leading him to the bed. "I'll talk to the nurse for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hyungu managed to mumble. He got into the bed, curling up into a ball as his body cramped and desire for an alpha took over. He let out whimpers as the cramping got bad. He thought about asking the nurse to get him Giwook and Hwanwoong, knowing the two would help calm him down but the nurse was currently talking to Jaeyun. Hyungu shut his eyes and leveled out his breathing, trying to keep himself calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone will be here to pick you up soon," Jaeyun said. Hyungu opened his eyes, seeing the smiling omega in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to wait outside though, no alphas allowed in the school," Jeayun helped the confused Hyungu up. His parents weren't alphas, the last bit of rational thought in his mind told him this but it felt disconnected to the rest of him. He wondered if his parents weren't available and they had to call up Yonghoon, that felt logical. This made him worry, he always got so clingy and needy when in heat around Yonghoon, badly wanting his alpha to take him but Yonghoon refused for the time being. Not until Hyungu was ready outside of his heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Hyungu. I really like you," Jaeyun said as they walked out of the building, the omega holding Hyungu's hand. "So I want to say sorry in advance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu frowned, looking down at the other. He went to say something when a car pulled up. Jaeyun opened the door and pushed Hyungu to get in. The omega stumbled into the car, confused as to what was going on but slow in his reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did as you ask, my alpha," Jaeyun said, sitting beside Hyungu and closing the door. A female alpha in the front seat turned around with a smile. She reached over and patted Jaeyun's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Apple Pie, you did very good," she smiled. Jaeyun made a high pitch happy noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Hyungu asked, as he sat properly in his seat. The alpha didn't answer him, she only spoke to tell the driver to drive. Hyungu turned his attention to Jaeyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on, Jaeyun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh well," Jaeyun started before the female alpha shushed him, making him go quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu went to grab his phone, but remembered it was in his bag still which he didn't remember to grab when he left the nurses office. His heart was beating fast as panic set in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you taking me?" He yelled the best he could. This made the alpha look at him with a hard glare, he resisted his instinct to cower as the scent of matcha filled the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I don't know why my little brother bothers to mess with you omegas but he's the pack's alpha so I have to listen to his bothersome little requests. Sangwook hates that alpha of yours, he's good at keeping grudges despite the pointlessness in them," she said, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Even had to move my beautiful Apple Pie to an omega only school just so we could get our hands on you. How bothersome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook's your brother?" Hyungu asked quietly. His mind was screaming at him to escape. He tried the car door handle but it wouldn't open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Child lock is on," the alpha said. "Now shut up before I make you. Be a good little omega and maybe you'll come out of this nearly unscathed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu sat back in his seat, his body feeling hot and still cramping badly. Being in the car with the alpha while she sent out her pheromones didn't help in the slightest. He was scared, unsure where they were taking him. No one would know he was missing, he wasn't expected home for hours. He hugged himself, curling up into as much of a ball as he possibly could as hot tears escaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu desperately wanted Yonghoon, his very soul yearning for his alpha as the fear of the unknown overtook him. He shut his eyes, trying to will himself away from this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyungu, we're here," Jaeyun said, his crisp apple scent washing over the cowering omega. Hyungu was reluctant to move but fearful of the matcha alpha in the front seat. He followed Jaeyun out of the car, holding the other omega's hand tightly as if he was an anchor and not the one responsible for the kidnapping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be ok," Jaeyun said, rubbing the back of Hyungu's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apple pie," the matcha alpha said, her tone strict. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, my alpha," Jaeyung lowered his head. "But he's scared. I wanted to help calm him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Apple pie, he's beneath you. You don't need to care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Hyungu," Jaeyun pulled his hand out of Hyungu's hand. The matcha alpha pushed Hyungu forward, making him walk up to a house. He was almost in awe at how big it was, he remembered Kwanghoon saying Sangwook's family had heaps of money but he underestimated just how much they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio entered, Hyungu wishing he could just leave but knowing the alpha behind him wouldn't allow it. She directed them through the house until they got to a large living room. Sangwook was sitting on a couch, Dongju curled up and asleep at his side. Sangwook put a finger to his lips, signalling for them to be quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The matcha alpha led Hyungu to an opposite sofa, sitting him down and leaving with Jaeyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Hyungu, " Sangwook smiled, keeping his tone quiet so as to not disturb Dongju. "I'm glad you could make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Hyungu asked, also keeping his tone quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Originally, I just wanted to drive a wedge between Dongju and Dongmyeong but that's proven difficult so I've given up. It's easier just to keep Dongju here, this is his last year at school. Now what I want is to destroy that alpha of yours. I honestly can't stand him," Sangwook explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu began feeling dizzy as his heat symptoms crashed over him suddenly. He closed his eyes, trying his best to keep them under control. He hated the alpha before him and yet his instincts were telling him to go to the alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh right, you must be in pain right now," Sangwook sounded like he was smirking. "Don't worry, Kwanghoon will be more than happy to help relieve your symptoms and you can help relieve his. He's in a rut right now, I don't like seeing him suffer. It always hits him hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu opened his eyes, looking at Sangwook with absolute fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he'll even bite you," an evil grin spread across Sangwook's face. Hyungu couldn't stop himself from whimpering in fear. The alpha got up, careful not to disturb Dongju and walked over to Hyungu, who tried pushing himself back as much as he could but there was no escape. Sangwook grabbed his arm, forcing him to his feet and led him through the house. Hyungu tried his best to pull himself free but he was weak against Sangwook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped in front of a door, a strong smell of gasoline was coming from behind it. Sangwook knocked, before he opened the door and shoved Hyungu in, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I brought your gift, Kwanghoon," Sangwook called out before Hyungu heard a door lock click. Immediately the omega went to the door, trying to open it even though he knew it was locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a presence behind him, hot breath on his neck as hands snaked under his shirt and pressed themselves against his tummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you behave, Vanilla Flower, I won't hurt you," Kwanghoon whispered into his ear. Hyungu's whole body trembled in fear as he desperately fought against his instincts. Though Kwanghoon's scent wasn't pleasant, it had the underlying alpha tones that ignited his instincts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu felt Kwanghoon's lips against his neck, placing soft kisses. His rational side was screaming for help but slowly it dissolved into what felt like a distant memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's better this way, Hyungu thought as he let his instincts take complete control. It wouldn't bother him as much if he locked away his rational mind. He would be no better than an animal running on its instinct to mate. It would be easier for him to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon is on his way," Kwanghoon murmured into Hyungu's ear, bringing his rational side back into control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asked, unsure if he truly heard what he heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I owe your alpha, Sangwook told me what he had planned so I warned Yonghoon. A bit too late though and it's taking a lot to control myself. I don't know how long it'll take him, so I'm asking you to bear with me for the time being and perhaps I won't hurt you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu swallowed drily, nodding his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, Vanilla Flower," Kwanghoon went back to kissing Hyungu's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu let out a shocked whimper as he felt Kwanghoon bite down lightly. The alpha pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, it's hard to control when you smell so good. I don't want to bite you, it's all that's keeping me from doing it. You're not the one I want," Kwanghoon said. His hands roamed around Hyungu's torso, gently touching the omega as he went back to kissing his neck. A small moan escaped Hyungu's lips as instinct once again took over. He reached up behind him, to comb his fingers through Kwanghoon's hair. He was genuinely surprised with how soft it felt, though it was damp near the scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu turned around, Kwanghoon's hands sliding to his back. The alpha was shirtless, his body hot to the touch as Hyungu absentmindedly ran his hands up the alpha's torso and to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, was hoping your willpower was stronger," Kwanghoon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu hummed, not really taking in what the alpha was saying as he stared at Kwanghoon's chest, making patterns with his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still in there, Vanilla Flower?" Kwanghoon asked. Hyungu went on his tip toes and pressed his lips against Kwanghoon's. Despite his rational side screaming at him, the kiss was deep and passionate, their tongues wrapping around each other. Kwanghoon picked Hyungu up, the omega wrapped his legs around the alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwanghoon walked Hyungu over to the bed, dumping him unceremoniously. Hyungu was shocked back into reality by the drop and stared at Kwanghoon in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I just kiss you? Did we just make out?" Hyungu asked in a panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes and yes," Kwanghoon sighed. "This is going to be hard. I'm taking a cold shower, you stay here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwanghoon left through a door that Hyungu could see led to an en suite. The alpha closed the door, a distinct clicking noise of a lock was heard and then a shower. Hyungu curled up on the bed, not sure what to do, scared out of his mind. He was losing control and had to hope Yonghoon would get to him soon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harin was bored, lying on the sofa with his legs dangling over one arm as he played on his phone. He had no exams that day, but everyone else did. He let out a sigh, putting his phone down and wondering what he should do. It was still a couple of hours before Hwanwoong would be free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harin," Yonghoon said, sounding urgent as he appeared over the beta. He had a worried look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Harin asked, sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook has taken Hyungu, we need to go now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin was quick to his feet, following after Yonghoon to the garage. "Do  you know where he's taken Hyungu?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have the address, we need to hurry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got into the car, Yonghoon started it up and left the garage. Harin could see how tense the alpha was, how worried he was for Hyungu's safety. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles were white. They made it to a large estate, almost taking Harin back in awe. Yonghoon pulled up, the two getting out of the car and heading to the front door where the alpha banged on the door. An alpha dressed in a butler outfit answered the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon, how can I help?" He asked, giving them an expressionless look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook has broken our blood pact, I'm here to get my omega back," Yonghoon answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The butler sighed. "Oh dear, follow me. I'll take you to Master Sangwook."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin was surprised by the willing cooperation of the butler. He had no idea exactly what a blood pact was or why it made the butler agree to take them to Sangwook. He had a feeling it was an alpha thing. They were led to a large living area, Sangwook was sitting on a sofa alone. He was playing on his phone but looked up as they entered and paled. He got to his feet, a frown now on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here?" He growled. Yonghoon marched up to him, grabbing the front of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is Hyungu?" Yonghoon asked, his tone aggressive as his clove scent filled the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smug grin spread across Sangwook's face. "He's with Kwanghoon. I'm betting by now he's sporting a fresh bite mark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon swung his fist at Sangwook, hitting him hard, the force throwing him to the ground. The younger alpha didn't move, he appeared to be knocked out cold to Harin's surprise. Yonghoon left the living room, sniffing the air. Harin followed after him until they got to a locked door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's in here," Yonghoon said before kicking the door in. Strong vanilla and gasoline scent hit them both before they entered the room. Harin was taken aback, seeing Kwanghoon on top of Hyungu, the two making out. Hyungu was still completely clothed but Kwanghoon only had a towel wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin stepped forward to go to Kwanghoon, a growing anger inside at the sight. He just wanted to get him off of Hyungu but Yonghoon held him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look after Hyungu, I'll handle Kwanghoon," the alpha said before walking up to them and grabbing Kwanghoon's shoulder, pulling him away. The alpha growled at Yonghoon, looking ready to attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kwanghoon," Yonghoon said, putting power into his words as his clove scent swirled around them. This seemed to snap the alpha back to reality as he looked from Yonghoon, to Harin and down to Hyungu with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harin, take Hyungu out of here," Yonghoon said. Harin went over to Hyungu, the omega was in a daze as he stared at Yonghoon. Harin took his hand, getting his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Hyungu," he said with a gentle tone. Hyungu let the beta help him out of bed before the two left the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyungu?" Harin asked, clicking his fingers in front of Hyungu's face. The omega snapped out of his daze, red creeped up on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lost control again," he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, you're safe now. You're away from him," Harin said, pulling the omega into a hug, sending out his pheromones to help calm Hyungu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't hurt me," Hyungu rested his head on Harin's shoulder. "He tried so hard to hold back. We both were trying not to let our instincts take over. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't turned up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try not to think about it," Harin stroked Hyungu's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon came out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him the best he could. Hyungu looked up at him from Harin's shoulder before looking away from the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I tried not to but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon grabbed Hyungu and pulled him into a hug. "I know, it's ok. I'm not upset or angry at you. You did so good, trust me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu wrapped his arms around Yonghoon. Harin was the first to notice an older woman walking down the hall towards them, the butler following close next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you the ones responsible for my son being unconscious?" She asked, a rich dark chocolate scent filled the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your son had a blood pact agreement with me," Yonghoon said, letting go of Hyungu and placing the omega behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blood pact agreement? What exactly were the terms?" The woman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That he was to leave my pack alone. No more hurting any of them, whether it's him, someone from his pack or even someone he decides to ask. Hyungu is my omega and your son gave him to Kwanghoon who is currently in a rut. We're fortunate that they were both able to fight their instincts as much as they were able to," Yonghoon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman sighed. "I apologise for my son's actions. I will ensure from now on to keep an eye on his activities. But right now, I must ask you to leave. Though I understand your actions towards Sangwook, he is still my son and I don't appreciate him being hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine, we're leaving anyway," Yonghoon said, taking Hyungu's hand. The three left the building. Harin and Hyungu got into the back of the car, Hyungu keeping himself close to the beta as Yonghoon drove them home. The entire drive was in silence, none of them talking as Hyungu just trembled in Harin's hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go have a shower," Yonghoon told Hyungu when they reached home. "I'll take you to your parents house afterward if you want me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu just nodded and disappeared to their bedroom. Once out of sight, Yonghoon sank to the ground and hugged his knees as his body shook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon-hyung?" Harin asked, crouching beside the alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In highschool," Yonghoon said, looking at Harin. "I was honestly very similar to Kwanghoon, minus the toxic scent. I would do whatever my pack alpha would tell me and it wasn't always good things. I even saw omegas as only being there for my pleasure. I wonder if this is karma for the way I use to treat omegas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin was surprised to hear this, the thought of Yonghoon being an arsehole alpha seemed surreal. Almost impossible. Yonghoon was one of the kindest and caring alphas Harin had ever encountered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was scared that Sangwook was right, that Hyungu would have a bite from Kwanghoon. I'm glad he doesn't. The bond scrubbing process isn't exactly the funnest thing to do. For the omega or the alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you gone through it?" Harin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon nodded. "I lost control during my rut a few years back with this omega I was dating. I bit him but neither of us wanted to be together long term so we opted to go through the bond scrub. It hurt a lot for me and I was the lucky one. He didn't survive it unfortunately and I carry that guilt with me. Please don't tell Hyungu any of this. I'll tell him myself one day, when I feel I can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise, I won't say a word," Harin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon gave a small smile. "You're lucky, being born a beta. I always wished I was. Life just seems easier for beta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin shrugged. "I am happy to be a beta but I don't know if it's easier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon let go of his legs and got up, Harin stood up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go check on Hyungu, make sure he's ok. Though I do believe Sangwook's mother will keep her word, could you still warn the others of what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin nodded. Yonghoon left to go check on Hyungu as the beta went to the couch and texted everyone. He wondered if this would be the last incident from Sangwook. He could only hope, he hated seeing his friends being hurt because of that alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin was happy when Giwook came home with Hwanwoong. The omega immediately came up to him for a hug and kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad to be done with today," Hwanwoong whined. "So tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet," Harin chuckled. "I suppose that means you're not up to going out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong pursed his lips. "Didn't say that. Why? Got something planned?" He asked as he traced patterns on Harin's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, there's that new movie you wanted to see. I was thinking about taking you, but you said you're tired so maybe not," Harin grinned down at Hwanwoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you know? I am suddenly filled with energy," Hwanwoong beamed, bouncing slightly on his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin laughed. "That's good to hear," the beta leaned down, kissing Hwanwoong softly. "Let's go get ready. Maybe I'll treat you to dinner as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you will," Hwanwoong stuck his tongue out. "I'm too cute for you to say no to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin laughed again. "That's sadly so true," he said, smiling down at the omega. He was very much in love with Hwanwoong. He always wondered what their future would be like, given that neither wanted to leave their packs for the other but hoped maybe one day their packs could possibly just join. It depended so much on Keonhee. It did make Harin wonder if Hwanwoong actually had feelings for the alpha but was denying them because Keonhee showed no interest back. He did try not to overthink it, not liking the jealousy he felt and not wanting to upset Hwanwoong. He just wanted to be with the omega for as long as Hwanwoong would let him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly just smut. I don't particularly think I'm good at writing it XD but I hope you all enjoy ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yonghoon was grateful that Sangwook's mother seemed to keep her word. The young alpha's pack hadn't made any contact with his pack since Hyungu's kidnapping. The only downside was Dongmyeong hadn't seen his brother since the end of their first school year. He knew it weighed heavily on the young beta, he wanted nothing more than to see his brother again but Sangwook was keeping Dongju confined at home, only allowing him minimal contact with his parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon let out a sigh, putting down the book he was trying to read. He couldn't concentrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright?" Hyungu asked. The omega was lying on the couch, using Yonghoon's lap as a pillow while he watched tv. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just overthinking things. You don't need to worry," Yonghoon answered as he combed his fingers through the omega's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My alpha, you know you can tell me anything," Hyungu said as he offered a comforting smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I can, my Vanilla Bean. I'm just worried about Dongmyeong," Yonghoon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We all are. He's not been happy lately," Hyungu sighed sadly. "He misses his brother but I can't think of anything we could do to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think there is anything we can do besides being there for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell silent for a moment, simply staring at each other as Yonghoon continued to comb his fingers through Hyungu's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one else is home right now are they?" Hyungu asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, the children are at school and Harin is at university. Just you and me right now," Yonghoon answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Yonghoon wondered what was going through the omega's mind. He didn't have to wait long to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, we've been together for a long time now and we haven't really gone beyond using our hands and mouths," Hyungu said as he sat up and turned his body to look at Yonghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we haven't. I want to make sure you feel ready to go further," Yonghoon stated, he had an idea of where the omega was going but didn't want to get too ahead of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu got on Yonghoon, straddling him and cupping his face. "I've been wanting to bring this up but I keep chickening out. Could we finally, you know," he said nervously, staring deep into Yonghoon's eyes. The alpha wrapped his arms around the omega's waist, holding him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally do what?" He asked with a sly smile, knowing exactly what the omega meant but wanting him to say the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My alpha, please will you take my virginity?" Hyungu asked, leaning forward and kissing Yonghoon softly. "I so badly want you, my alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon felt an electrifying arousal ripple through his body as those words left Hyungu's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my Vanilla Bean," he moaned. "There's nothing I want more in the world than you in arms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go to the bedroom," Hyungu removed Yonghoon's arms from around his waist so he could get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't want to do it on the couch?" Yonghoon said in jest. Hyungu just gave him a raised eyebrow, making him laugh as he got up. He eagerly followed after Hyungu to their bedroom. The moment the door was closed, his hands were on Hyungu. They slipped under the omega's shirt before helping to take the piece of clothing off. Hyungu was more than happy to let him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to go slowly?" Yonghoon asked, cupping Hyungu's face and looking into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to be my alpha," Hyungu responded with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my Vanilla Bean, you don't know how much I love when you say that. If you want me to stop, you remember what you need to say," Yonghoon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu nodded. "Call you Clover."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon smiled before capturing Hyungu's lips. It was a rough and passionate kiss, the type of kiss both Yonghoon and Hyungu enjoyed. Something the two had learned, despite never going so far as to have sex, was Hyungu enjoyed being dominated by Yonghoon. This amused the alpha to no end, given how resistant the omega had been about being with an alpha. Yonghoon was very happy knowing he could be a true alpha in the bedroom, something he honestly never expected and he had been happy to keep things gentle with Hyungu but something about being able to dominate the younger omega just set a fire within Yonghoon's soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, my Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon had hold of Hyungu's chin. "Last time I will ask this, are you completely sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my alpha. I am one hundred percent sure," Hyungu smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Undress," Yonghoon demanded, letting go of Hyungu's chin. "And lie on the bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my alpha," Hyungu purred before doing as instructed. Yonghoon went into the en suite and looked through the bathroom cabinet for lube and condoms, things he made sure they had for when Hyungu was ready. He went back into the bedroom, Hyungu was sitting on the bed looking nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I asked you to lie down," Yonghoon said, his tone deeper than usual as he approached the omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I felt exposed," Hyungu muttered sheepishly. Yonghoon got on the bed and pushed Hyungu onto his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're nervous," Yonghoon stated as he ran his hand up the side of Hyungu's torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," Hyungu admitted, keeping his eyes on the alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But not scared," Yonghoon smiled, leaning down and kissing Hyungu softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not in the slightest," Hyungu smiled in return. Yonghoon's smile widened into a grin before he kissed his omega again, his tongue slipping past Hyungu's lips. Their tongues entangled, inciting a moan from the omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon's hand travelled down Hyungu's side, along his leg to his knee before coming back up his inner thigh. The omega squirmed and whimpered at the feather like touch.Yonghoon pulled away, looking down at his Vanilla Bean with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is my touch too much, Vanilla Bean?" He asked. Hyungu let out a small whine in response, making the alpha chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to know, would you rather I avoid knotting you?" Yonghoon asked, the thought just occurring to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um," Hyungu hesitated, looking uncertain about the question. "Do you know if it hurts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First time, usually but I'll make sure you feel incredibly good that you'll barely notice it," Yonghoon said, leaning down and beginning to kiss Hyungu's neck. His omega let out a small moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind, I want to know how it feels," Hyungu answered, making Yonghoon smile against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My amazing Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon cooed before sucking at Hyungu's neck. He pulled away, satisfied with the mark he made. He knew he couldn't bite but this was the next best thing, letting everyone know Hyungu was his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared down at Hyungu with hungry eyes, loving the way his omega squirmed and whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My alpha," Hyungu whined. "You're still fully clothed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon chuckled as he pulled his shirt off. "Sorry, I'll fix that straight away," he got off the bed and quickly removed his pants. Hyungu bit his bottom lip as he watched Yonghoon, eagerly waiting for his alpha to return to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't look at me like that, my Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon got on the bed, positioning himself between Hyungu's legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what, my alpha?" Hyungu asked, giving a cheeky grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon chuckled as he grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. "You know exactly how."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha reached between the omega's legs, finding the ring of muscles and began circling his finger around it, making Hyungu whimper. Yonghoon pushed his finger in, receiving a high pitch whine from his omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It feels weird but good," Hyungu moaned. Yonghoon smiled, adding a second finger, knowing the omega could take it. He scissored his fingers, carefully stretching out Hyungu and making him squirm and moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need more," Hyungu begged, looking at Yonghoon with pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? I don't want to go too fast for your first time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His omega nodded. "Please. I want you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How badly do you want it?" Yonghoon asked with a sly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my alpha, don't tease me," Hyungu whined with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Yonghoon chuckled as he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed one of the pillows and put it under Hyungu's hips. As he put a condom on, Hyungu let out a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please hurry my alpha," he begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God you're needy outside of your heat. No need to rush, my beautiful Vanilla Bean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon lined up with Hyungu's hole and pushed himself in, making the omega throw his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah~" Hyungu let out. Once completely in, Yonghoon waited to allow Hyungu to adjust before he began moving. Slowly thrusting in and out of the omega. Moans spilled from Hyungu's lips as Yonghoon picked up speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you feel so good my Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon groaned, enjoying the tight warmth of his omega. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, the base of his penis beginning to swell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yonghoon~" Hyungu let out with a loud moan, sending Yonghoon over the edge as he thrusted in one last time. His knot swelled and lodged him inside of Hyungu as he came, a low groan escaping his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon pulled his omega up, holding him close and stroking his back as Hyungu let out a pained whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurts," Hyungu murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I know it does," Yonghoon whispered into Hyungu's ear. His hand snaked between them, finding his omega's cock and grasped on, stroking Hyungu gentle. Hyungu let out a moan, burying his face in the crook of Yonghoon's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's helping," he said with a muffled voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Yonghoon continued doing it, giving his omega pleasure in hopes to hold back the pain of being knotted for the first time. Hyungu relaxed in Yonghoon's hold, his moaning getting louder until Yonghoon could feel hot liquid spill over his hand and between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My alpha," Hyungu let out in a small voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You felt amazing, my beautiful Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon cooed into Hyungu's ear. He felt the omega smile against his skin. The knot didn't last long, allowing Yonghoon to remove himself from Hyungu and receiving a small whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon went to the en suite, throwing the condom into the trash bin and dampening a washcloth. He went back to Hyungu, helping clean the omega and then himself before throwing the flannel into the laundry basket. Hyungu slipped under the covers and held them up for Yonghoon to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you enjoy yourself?" Yonghoon asked, as he got under the covers and held Hyungu close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It felt so good," Hyungu smiled. "Knotting did hurt but otherwise, I really enjoyed it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon kissed Hyungu softly. "I'm glad you did. I love you, Hyungu, my wonderful Vanilla Bean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Yonghoon, my alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two snuggled, happily being with each other. Yonghoon knew he never wanted to be without Hyungu, he truly loved the omega. He did wonder if he could ever bite the omega, something inside did hold him back from asking. He knew what and believed it was best to see how the relationship would go over the next few years before bringing it up but deep inside, he knew he wanted to remain with Hyungu until his dying days. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter of this story. It's a bit shorter than usual and is mostly a wrap up. There's also been a time skip, thank you for reading this story &lt;3 I've enjoyed writing it and will probably write new fics on Onewe's side of the omegaverse series of mine ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong was enjoying a lazy afternoon with Giwook, the two snuggled up on the couch and watching a random movie Giwook insisted on when Keonhee came bursting into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dongmyeong!" He called out as he came into the lounge room. "Oh, there you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Dongmyeong asked, raising an eyebrow at the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just ran into Dongju at the shopping centre. He looks really bad, like frail and small. I've organised a time to meet with him again, he wants to escape Sangwook," Keonhee explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong couldn't believe his ears. It had been well over a year since he heard from Dongju, last seeing his brother properly on the last day of their first year of High school. Sangwook kept Dongju pretty much under house arrest and there hadn't been anything Dongmyeong could do about it. He hadn't even met his niece, only knew her name and what she looked like from pictures Dongju occasionally sent to their parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" Dongmyeong asked, not too willing to get his hopes up. He wanted more than anything to see his twin again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very. I'm meeting him in a week, at the same centre. You need to come with me. I think Dongju needs you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why was an alpha storming his way into the house?" Yonghoon asked, emerging from his room. His hair was a mess and he only had sweatpants on. He was currently in a rut, spending most of his time with Hyungu in their bedroom, which meant he was extra territorial when it came to uninvited alphas in his home. This included ones he knew like Keonhee as the younger alpha was considered the leader of his own pack, even if it was just him and Hwanwoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Keonhee said, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, didn't even think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just be careful next time, Keonhee," Yonghoon sighed, barely holding back a growl. "Why are you here anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "He saw Dongju at the shopping centre. We're meeting him in a week to help him escape Sangwook," Dongmyeong explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't bring him here," Yonghoon said. Dongmyeong frowned at the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sangwook knows this address. He'll come straight here. You have your own house, right Keonhee?" Yonghoon looked at Keonhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take Dongju there. It'll delay Sangwook finding him. Of course, we won't be able to keep him away forever. Chances are he'll demand custody of his daughter but we'll help however we can," Yonghoon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, hyung," Dongmyeong smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything to get your brother away from Sangwook. It's not going to be easy. I hope you all understand that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded. "I'm not expecting to be easy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going back to bed," Ynghoon said before turning to Keonhee and pointing at him. "Call ahead next time. You're lucky you caught me during a calm period."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee raised his hands up in defense. "I'll remember," he promised before Yonghoon disappeared back to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have a week to get ready. We should set up one of the spare rooms in your house for Dongju and his pup," Dongmyeong said. Keonhee agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong's heart was beating fast, he couldn't believe this. That he was finally going to see his brother, his twin, again. He left the house with Keonhee, heading to the alpha's home to help with setting everything up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next week, Dongmyeong felt anxiety growing inside. He hoped everything went smoothly, he just wanted his brother back but he wondered how it would be between them. It was close to a year and a half since they last saw each other. When it came to the day they were going to meet Dongju, Dongmyeong couldn't keep his hands from shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" Hwanwoong asked, the omega decided to join Keonhee and Dongmyeong. The two had agreed, knowing Dongju would need an omega around but Dongmyeong wasn't willing to let Giwook get involved. He knew Giwook would happily help but the beta wanted to keep everyone in his pack out of it. It was already going to be bad enough that they all knew Sangwook would immediately suspect Dongmyeong of being involved and there was a high chance he would turn up at the pack's house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just worried. I hope this goes smoothly. I don't want anything to go wrong," Dongmyeong said, looking at the Hwanwoong. He didn't bother trying to hide how he felt, he knew the omega would pick it up easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's completely fair. Everything will be fine though," Hwanwoong smiled. "I can feel it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we'll protect Dongju," Keonhee promised. Over the week, Dongmyeong had discussed with the other two about allowing Dongju into their pack. Though he wanted to have his brother close, he felt his younger twin would be more comfortable with the less dominant alpha like Keonhee over a more dominant alpha like Yonghoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three waited exactly where Keonhee had told Dongju to meet them. They thankfully didn't have to wait long, Dongju appearing pushing a pram with a cheerful toddler in it playing with a small plush bunny. Dongju looked skittish, afraid and so frail that it broke Dongmyeong's heart. When their eyes locked, neither could stop the tears from welling up as they quickly moved towards each other. Dongju, keeping one hand on the pram, pulled Dongmyeong into an one arm hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Myeong," he cried, burying his face in his brother's neck. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh," Dongmyeong said softly, holding his brother tightly. "You're ok, Ju. I've got you. Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju reluctantly let go of Dongmyeong. He wiped away stray tears as he sniffled. Hwanwoong stood on Dongju's other side while Keonhee walked behind them, mostly making sure they were ok as they left the shopping centre and headed for Keonhee's car. Dongju remained skittish until they were all finally in the car. Dongju, his pup and Hwanwoong sitting in the back while Keonhee drove and Dongmyeong sat in the front passenger seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad to see you all," Dongju said, his voice breaking slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As we are to see you," Hwanwoong said, his lily scent spreading through the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll come find me. I'm sorry to drag you all into it," Dongju apologised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, Dongju," Keonhee said. "We will be fine, I promise. You'll be staying with us and it's up to you, but you're welcome to be a part of our pack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Dongju asked. "What do you think, Myeong? I know when we were young, we promised to stay with each other forever. I know I've already broken that, so I understand if you want to remain in separate packs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ju, I love you so much. Whether we're in the same pack or not, you'll always be my brother. I can ask Yonghoon if you want to join our pack, I doubt he'll say no. But for now, we all think it's a good idea for you to stay with Keonhee and Hwanwoong. Sangwook won't be able to find you there but he'll probably remember where Yonghoon lives," Dongmyeong explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju settled when they made it back to Keonhee's house. Dongmyeong noticed straight away how relaxed his brother became now he was away from Sangwook and in the presence of people who cared about him. It almost felt like no time had passed between them, asides from the new toddler Dongmyeong finally got to play with. He smiled happily at Dongju's little girl, Mikyung as she played in the room they had set up for her and Dongju. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's so adorable," Keonhee cooed as he played with her. "Makes me want to have kids."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same," Hwanwoong agreed, also playing with the toddler. Dongju smiled happily, sitting on the bed beside Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's the best thing to come from my relationship with Sangwook," Dongju said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's beautiful, Dongju. Sangwook will come looking for you soon. We'll protect you as much as we can but you need to be prepared for him getting custody of her," Dongmyeong warned. Dongju leaned against Dongmyeong, resting his head on the beta's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he murmured. "I'm so scared but I just hope he doesn't hurt her to get to me. I don't think his family would let him, they all love her as much as I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong wrapped an arm around Dongju's shoulder, holding his twin close. His whole life, all he wanted was to protect his brother. He failed, he knew he failed but he didn't want to lose his brother again and hoped beyond hope that from now on he could protect his younger twin. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always read every comment I get but I don't always respond. I do appreciate every single one I receive and I love you all who enjoy my stories whether you comment or just hit kudos &lt;333 Thank you to everyone &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>